


Birthday Month Drabble Collection

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Month Drabbles, Drabbles, Fluff, one with slight Angst, various prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: 1 Birthday, 15 prompts, 15 drabbles.Should be fun, right? ;-)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 35





	1. What Fire Is In Mine Ears?

**Author's Note:**

> Those are the Birthday Month Drabbles I wrote for Dramione, all originally posted on my tumblr account. :-D 
> 
> The prompt is always posted in the chapter notes at the beginning of each drabble. They are mostly fluff, except for one that has an angsty touch, it'll be accordingly mentioned in the notes. And lastly, I've only had Grammarly run over it, so any remaining SPaG mistakes are entirely mine... ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _I was on my balcony and you started loudly quoting Romeo & Juliet at me"_
> 
> I chose to use quotes from _'Much Ado About Nothing'_ , as I find it a much better fitting play for Dramione, with all the banter between Beatrice and Benedick. ;-)

“Mate, you need to see what Theo is doing at the pool!” Blaise shouted with an amused voice. “Daphne is going to kill him!”

In their corner of the backyard to Draco’s summer house, Hermione chuckled and leaned into Draco’s chest, trying to keep a bigger laugh at bay. They had just been enjoying a moment away from everyone, both definitely no longer sober and way too much into kissing each other breathless.

“Theo’s an idiot,” Draco commented, chuckling as well. His hands had found their way to Hermione’s hair, playing with a couple of strands. “He just wants to impress her.”

“And they have been dating for how long now?” She tilted her head up to look at him. Him relaxed like tonight was her favourite look on him, like that happy smile curling his lips, or the slightly tousled hair, and damn, that open adoration in his eyes.

“Long enough.” With that, Draco claimed her lips again to continue where they had been interrupted, running his tongue across her lips, even gently sucking her lower lip before he dived in deeper. 

She responded by pulling him closer, fingers digging into his silk strands, tousling them even more. The small moans he let out whenever she gently scraped across his neck, playing with the short hair there, oh they were delicious and enticing. 

“Oh, you two! Really!” Blaise had come over, apparently because Draco hadn’t joined him at the pool to watch Theo.

“It’s my birthday. So I get to kiss her as much as I want,” Draco said, adding a glare towards Blaise for the repeated interruption. 

Hermione laughed at the bickering. “Yes, it’s your birthday, my dragon.”

“See?”

Blaise let out an exasperated sigh, but then he shook in amused disbelief. “Granger, you’re a _bad_ influence... “

“And here I thought, you Slytherins were the _bad_ boys,” she replied with a smirk, and then let go of Draco who tried to keep her in his arms. “Love, I need to go to the loo… Too much beer.”

After stealing one last kiss from her, Draco finally let go. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“You should get some water, though,” she said as she saw him sway with the first steps towards the pool area. “Blaise, you make sure he gets some…”

“Water for the birthday boy, sure.”

Hermione knew that she shouldn’t drink beer as it made her pee constantly, but damn, the wizarding world didn’t have to make it so damn delicious. Right now, she was at a perfect level of drunk–more relaxed, maybe a little touchier than usual, but she could still walk straight and had most of her wits about herself.

Draco had had a few more beers and he gets really handsy when drunk, although adorably so. It had been cute how he had leaned into Blaise while they walked back to the pool. He had even waved at her just before they turned around the corner.

One very satisfying visit to the loo later, Hermione stepped on the balcony of their bedroom that overlooked the vast backyard. She could see her friends hanging out on one side of the pool, daring each other to some outrageous stunts, although Ginny beat them all. Others were floating around in the pool, and at least one couple was making out in the corner of the pool, though she couldn’t see who it was. Probably Theo and Daphne.

“Mate, you need to change your clothes, come on!” 

Blaise’s rather exasperated voice drew Hermione’s attention, and moments later she saw him drag Draco along towards the garden entrance of the house.

Draco looked soaking wet.

She couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping at the hilarious picture below her. “That’s not what I meant with _‘make sure he gets some water’_...”

“I know!” Blaise looked up, smirking. “I found him in the pool when I brought him a glass of water, laughing his arse off.”

“Theo said I wouldn’t dare to jump in,” Draco added, giggling, and threw her a kiss that she pretended to catch to his delight.

“Mate, let’s get inside...”

But Draco had other plans. Instead, he lifted his arms towards Hermione who could only guess what he was up to now. “ _They seem to pity the lady: it seems her affections have their full bent. Love me! why, it must be requited_ –”

“Mate! Not now! You’re soaking wet!” Blaise palmed his face in further exasperation, but then his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Hermione recognised the words immediately, as they were from her favourite Shakespeare play. It had been one of the first things she had taken Draco to in the Muggle world when they started dating a couple of years ago. And he looked adorably smitten right now.

“ _I hear how I am censured: they say I will bear myself proudly, if I perceive the love come from her; they say too that she will rather die than give any sign of affection. I did never think to marry: I must not seem proud: happy are they that hear their detractions and can put them to mending._ ”

“Draco, mate! You’re two are the most disgustingly affectionate people I know…” Blaise still tried to keep the laugh from bubbling up, but his lips were already curled into the most amused grin anyway.

“ _They say the lady is fair; 'tis a truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous; 'tis so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving me; by my troth, it is no addition to her wit, nor no great argument of her folly, for I will be horribly in love with her. I may chance have some odd quirks and remnants of wit broken on me, because I have railed so long against marriage: but doth not the appetite alter? a man loves the meat in his youth that he cannot endure in his age._ ”

Hermione now leaned on her elbows, her heart melting at the words so beautifully recited by Draco. She remembered how he had told her that before they had started dating, he hadn’t considered to ever have a relationship. Not after everything he had gone through. And then she happened to cross his path…

And here he was, reciting one of her favourite plays with the biggest and most smitten grin on his face.

“ _Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of the brain awe a man from the career of his humour? No, the world must be peopled. When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married._ ”

“Of all the things that dude wrote, you had to recite _those_ lines?” Blaise made a few steps away, shaking his head in amused disbelief, hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Hermione giggled because the whole scene was so endearing. It took her a few seconds to remember the rest of that particular scene. “ _What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true? Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much? Contempt, farewell! and maiden pride, adieu! No glory lives behind the back of such. And,_ my dear _, love on; I will requite thee, taming my wild heart to thy loving hand: If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee to bind our loves up in a holy band; For others say thou dost deserve, and I believe it better than reportingly._ ”

“Sappy, both of you!” 

“Oh, shut it!” Draco retorted, albeit with a wink and a grin. “You’re just jealous you can’t recite Astoria’s favourite play yet.”

“Not in public, no.” Blaise shoved him in a friendly manner. “But you really need to get your clothes changed, mate.”

Draco ignored his attempt of dragging him inside. Instead, he once more looked up to Hermione. “ _I pray thee now, tell me for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?_ ”

Hermione blushed as she recognised the words as another part of her favourite play. It made her heart jump to hear Draco recite them as if it were a serious question. And oh, the answer given in the play summed it up quite well. “ _For them all together; which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them. But for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?_ ”

In a dramatic gesture, Draco placed his hand on his chest, right where his heart was and acted as if he was hurt by her response. “ _Suffer love! a good epithet! I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will…_ ”

She couldn’t stop another giggle from escaping in response to his act, with Blaise next to him still shaking his head. Oh, she lived for those moments—small, endearing moments that made them both happy. And it made her happy to see him care-free enough to make a loving fool of himself, just because he loved her. “ _In spite of your heart, I think; alas, poor heart! If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours; for I will never love that which my friend hates._ ”

Draco sent her a kiss, and she pretended to catch it once more. 

“Love you, my dragon! You’re such a dork…”

“See?” He pointed towards her as he turned around to face the pool where everyone was watching them with more or less interest. “THAT’S THE WITCH I’M GOING TO MARRY! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!”

“Oh my gods!” Hermione gasped when her brain finally managed to catch up with his words. She was the one he wanted to marry. HER! There was nothing she wanted more in her life!

“I LOVE HER! Now you all know!”

“Mate, we knew before how fucking smitten you are with their princess,” Theo shouted back in a teasing tone. 

Seconds later, Hermione appeared in the garden entrance, having run down the stairs two steps at a time. She didn’t care who could see them, nor how soaking wet Draco still was. All she cared about was pulling him into a kiss because there was no other way to express her feelings for him right now.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she panted just before she caught his lips in a searing kiss. They swayed a little as she had caught him off guard, but then he managed to steady himself and pull her close and respond to her kiss back in kind. 

The others around them cheered and whistled before they slowly returned to what they had been doing before as they continued kissing each other breathless. They barely noticed Blaise wandering off, probably in need of another drink after everything.

“Yes,” she murmured between kisses, “I’ll marry you.”

Smiling broadly, he broke off and leaned his forehead against hers. “That’s the best birthday present, my love… Thank you.”


	2. Petrichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Petrichor - a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather._

For the first time in weeks, Draco felt able to relax and just take a deep breath, inhaling the rich and salty air. The previous weeks, he had spent more time at his office than at home, trying to push a law reform through the Wizengamot.

Oh, how he had looked forward to his birthday week! A week away from everything—no deadlines at work, no social events he needed to attend, nothing.

Only Hermione.

With a smile and another deep inhale, he looked over where she was seated, watching her nibble on some pieces of fruit under the shade they had put up. He could see a book in front of her, the bookmark sticking out where she had stopped last night. 

Jersey had been her choice of destination for the trip they did for his birthday week. A quaint but surprisingly lively island, proud of its heritage, and with many places worth a visit. It even had a rich history of witchcraft, something they wanted to check out tomorrow.

Right now, they simply relaxed at one of the beaches in the north of the island, with barely any other visitors around. From what Hermione had explained, most people went to the beaches in the south, but he honestly enjoyed the solitude of their little spot, with only the wind and the waves breaking on the shore making noise.

“You did put on sunscreen before we left the hotel, right?” Hermione asked with a smile, pushing up her sunglasses. “Or you're going to have quite a sunburn this evening…”

He nodded after a moment, squinting his eyes when the sun was no longer covered by a large cloud. The sky looked indecisive about what kind of weather it wanted today—it was sunny right now, but the clouds looked heavy with rain.

“I don’t think it will rain,” Hermione said when she noticed his sceptical expression while staring at the sky.

“You think?” He smiled when she held up the bowl with the fruit pieces for him, and he took some strawberries and put one in his mouth.

She nodded. “The lady in the small shop said that it often looks like this, but they haven’t had rain for weeks now…”

“Okay.” He wasn’t so convinced; the air felt charged, and the wind felt different than yesterday. But then, he wasn’t a local, so he might be wrong after all…

“It’s nice to see you relax.” Popping another piece of fruit into her mouth, Hermione leaned her chin on her hand, elbow on her knee. “You work too much…”

Draco chuckled at her words. “Says the one who is an overachiever herself. But you know that I just wanted to have that law reform pass through the Wizengamot before we left. Who knows what Merrick might have been up to otherwise…”

She smiled softly. “I’m glad it’s through now. Werewolf Rights were long overdue for reform. But you shouldn’t work yourself to death either–”

“I’m not.” After a small sigh, he slid closer until he could lean against her. “I just… you know… I just want to…”

“I know.” She pressed a kiss on his cheek and then leaned her head on his shoulder. “I love you for it, my dragon.”

He kissed her temple, the hair tickling his nose. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try and work less. I actually missed spending time with you. Just like this, you know?”

“Yeah, me too.” She hummed contentedly, closing her eyes for a few seconds. “I love this spot…”

“Want me to buy it for you?” Draco said with a serious voice, although he couldn’t keep a small chuckle from escaping, betraying him. 

But he achieved what he wanted, making her giggle. It was still one of his favourite sounds, especially when he was the reason for it. 

“Idiot.” She nudged him in the side to chastise him, but then kissed his cheek again. “ _ My _ idiot.”

However, barely an hour later, the sky seemed to have made up its mind and unleashed a wall of torrential rain upon them. The few drops hitting the beach before the downpour were barely enough warning to pack things up and leave.

“My book!” Hermione exclaimed, panicking that it would be drenched before she had the chance to put it into her bag.

Brushing his dripping hair out of his face, Draco Summoned the rest of their things. The rain started mere seconds ago, and he was already drenched, with his clothes sticking to his skin. But it felt like the rain was washing away his thoughts but also the dirt of his office that still sort of stuck to his skin. 

Soaked through, but he felt revived, cleansed in a way.

She tapped him on the shoulder, looking far less delighted about the abrupt end of their afternoon, with her lips in a thin line and clinging to her bag. “Let’s get back.”

He nodded and pulled her closer for an Apparition with her in his arms. He was just glad that the hotel had a spot they could use without raising suspicion.

Seconds later, they landed in that spot, trying to find their balance after being pulled around so roughly. It was still pouring down relentlessly, although the smell of the air had changed. It was less salty, and the scent of warm summer rain hitting the ground.

It smelled of relief, of relaxing after a period of stress.

He felt the same. Relaxed, relieved. And damn, laughing about it now.

“Draco? Are you coming?” Hermione was already seeking shelter under the small entrance canopy. She was smiling at him and his delight, even though she was glad to be out of the rain. “I need to dry my hair.”

After another deep breath, inhaling once more the scent of the rain hitting the ground, he joined her under the canopy. “I’ll help you with it.”

“Thanks.” She pulled him down for a quick kiss, but he surprised her with capturing her lips for a deeper, more ardent one. After another heartbeat, she responded in kind, her hand on his neck just as he dug his fingers into the heavy curls on the side of her head.

Right now, he felt alive, and happy even. He was kissing the woman of his dreams, and he had nothing more to prove to the world. Noth with her at his side.

It was simply a perfect moment.

It was Hermione who eventually broke off with a broad grin because she was starting to shake from the cold clothes sticking to her skin. “Let’s order room service tonight.”

“Whatever you want, my lioness.” He eagerly let her pull him inside, waving at the receptionist as she picked up the key to their room. Oh, today, he was a happy man.


	3. You Never Changed It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the **ANGSTY** one. Mentions of injuries, hospital. Nothing gory, though.
> 
> Prompt: _Character A is injured, and Character B is still listed as their emergency contact._

Draco was in an endlessly drowning meeting about the annual investment developments of his business. As much as he loved his work, he really thought he could do entirely without those boring meetings. The reports were detailed enough.

Just as the speaker switched to the next slide of his presentation, showing more graphs and numbers, a note came flying in. 

Draco followed it circling above the table several times before it started its descent. No one else seemed to have noticed it, all their eyes fixed on the slide. 

The note landed in front of Draco to his surprise. Careful not to interrupt the speaker and receive unneeded attention, he opened it. Anything was better than the meeting.

Anything.

Except for the news he just received.

_ Mr Malfoy _

_ Please come to the Emergency Ward at St. Mungo’s immediately. _

_ Ms Granger has arrived severely injured and unconscious. _

_ You are registered as her emergency contact. _

_ Healer Milcott _

His blood ran cold at the words, and his heart probably stopped beating for a second or two as he tried to comprehend what he had just read.

And then everything crashed down on him. All the emotions he had hoped to have buried deep enough after their break-up nearly a year ago were now fighting against the shock of hearing that Hermione had been injured.

“Mr Malfoy? Everything okay?” Tubb, his secretary sitting to his right, asked with a low voice. 

Startled by the words, Draco finally remembered to breathe. He crumbled the note and nodded. “I just need a short break.”

Tubb glanced towards the speaker and then pressed her lips together in an apologising smile, adding a shrug. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes. It took him every inch of his goddamn control not to lose his patience, overwhelmed with what was going on in his head. It was a blinding whirlwind of memories and sheer panic because he didn’t know what happened to her. 

He still remembered the evening she had told him she needed space, that she couldn’t continue like this. 

It had been the evening he had stood her up one time too many, too involved in his work. It had been a smack to his face that the woman he loved walked out on him.

But rightly so.

He should never have taken her for granted, should have realised earlier that they had been slipping apart. Because damn, no one else compared to her. She was still under his skin, but he had followed the advice of his friends and gave her the space she wanted.

And now, a year later, he was dying a thousand painful deaths because she was at the hospital with severe injuries and he was stuck in a meaningless meeting with no chance of contacting anyone to get to her.

Anyone. Even Potter.

He didn’t want to lose her like that. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay. 

His chest felt too small for his racing heart and he struggled to take regular breaths, the speaker long since drowned out by all the thoughts running in his mind.

“...comments, Mr Malfoy?”

The mention of his name pulled Draco back to reality, and he tried his best to keep his face neutral as he looked towards the speaker who was waiting for a response. It took him another second to catch up fully with the situation and what was expected of him. “No… No. No comments.”

“Let’s take a break,” Tubb suggested after the shortest of glances in his direction. “I certainly could do with a tea by now.”

The others murmured an agreement, and someone added some words in relief about how their bladder was close to bursting. But Draco was mostly relieved about them getting up and actually leaving the room.

“Thanks, Tubb,” he said as he took another deep breath, his voice sounding a little hollow. 

She nodded and rose to her feet, turning towards the exit. “Can I bring you something?”

“No.” Trembling a little, he followed her. “But could you excuse me for the rest of the meeting? I was called to an emergency.”

She didn’t say anything, but her gaze said it all. Of course, she’d realise immediately who it was about. “Sure.”

It was a relief, but Draco also heard the warning tone in her voice. He’d better not mess up again.

It felt like an eternity until Draco arrived in the Entrance Hall of St. Mungo’s, even though it probably only took mere seconds. He didn’t care how much of a mess he looked by now, how nervous and basically on the brink of panic.

“Mr Malfoy…” The Healer handling the reception recognised him immediately, putting on a professional face as she reached for the communication device to call someone.

“Is she okay?” Draco blurted, leaning over the desk and gripping the edge a little too hard. He needed to know. Now. A small disapproving huff escaped him as the Healer beckoned him to be quiet as she said a few succinct words into the communication device; the only thing he recognised was his name.

Seconds later, another Healer came running towards the reception, the stripes on her shoulders indicated that she was the Healer-in-Charge. “Mr Malfoy. I’m Healer Shing. Glad you could make it. Follow me.”

“I was in a meeting.” He was surprised by her pace but managed to keep up, only stopping once they arrived at the entrance to the emergency area. His heart sunk momentarily, and he braced himself for the worst.

“Ms Granger had an accident—Mr Malfoy!”

The mention of an accident had been enough for Draco to stumble and have to stabilise himself against the nearest free wall. However, he pushed her hand away when she tried to help him. “I’m okay! I’m okay!”

“Just a few more steps then we’ll be at her ward,” Healer Shing said with a calm voice. 

“It’s just been a long day.”

She nodded and patiently pointed him towards the door to one of the wards when he straightened himself. “We weren’t sure she’d make it when we messaged you, Mr Malfoy. However, she is stable at the moment, and there is a chance that she might recover.”

He nodded and bit his lip when he arrived in front of the door. “Is she…?”

“We’ve done everything we could, it’s now up to her to heal,” the Healer-in-Charge replied and turned the knob to open the door. “Please don’t be shocked when you see her.”

“Just… Okay.” He took a deep breath and stepped inside. At first, he noticed how wild and dishevelled her mane was, even with the futile attempts to keep it from spilling. There was also a batch on the side of her head that looked shaved. 

And then he noticed the rest. How frail she looked in the bed, almost forlorn between whatever the Healers had attached to her to track her vitals. There were bruises everywhere, and cuts, and her abdomen was wrapped in bandages. 

With shaking fingers, he reached for her hand, twining them, and his thumb immediately brushing over her wrist in a soft, soothing manner. It broke his heart to see her like this, but there was also relief that she had survived whatever happened to her.

After a few more silent seconds, he finally Summoned a chair, never letting go of her hand as he sat down. He’d stay here as long as it would take her to wake up. His business could function without him for a while, Tubb had all the powers to temporarily take over in his name.

The Healers came and went while he kept waiting at her side, holding her hand in the hope that she somehow sensed that she wasn’t alone.

And then he felt it. Her fingers twitched, a botched attempt to squeeze his hand. With a gasp, he leaned forward. “I’m here, my lioness.”

“‘dragon.” Her voice was barely audible, and he wasn’t sure he heard right, but it had always been her response to his pet name for her. She moved a little more, groaning at the sheer effort.

“Shh… relax. I’m here.” He tried to keep his voice steady, to sound calm while there was a storm raging inside him.

“Dragon,” she whispered again, her head now turning towards him, even though she still had her eyes closed, and a small groan escaped her. “You here…”

“Yes, my lioness, yes.” With his free hand, he brushed over her chin, carefully avoiding the bruised area. “I’m here. For you.”

“Don’t leave.” 

His eyes welled up, and he was glad that she couldn’t see him right now. And his damn throat was choking now too, so all he could do to respond to her words was squeezing her hand. 

“Never,” he managed to let out a few seconds later, wincing at the crack in his voice. 

He had barely any time to regain some sort of composure when the Healer-in-Charge Shing entered, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She had put on her professional face, but Draco could still see a small relieved smile as she passed him to check on Hermione.

He simply watched her checking the vitals before finally turning towards the bed where Hermione was trying to open her eyes for the first time. “Shh… it’s just the Healer.”

“Ms Granger,” Healer Shing said with a soft voice, relief shining through. “Welcome back.”

“Whe-Where…?”

Healer Shing glanced at Draco before she returned to check the bandages on Hermione’s abdomen, seemingly satisfied. 

“M’Dragon?” Hermione squeezed his hand hard, as if she was holding on to it like an anchor. She tried again to open her eyes, and finally managed it after wincing at the change in brightness.

Draco smiled softly when Hermione focused on him. “Hey… Everything’s okay. You’re in the hospital, my lioness.”

“You had an accident, Ms Granger,” Healer Shing explained, now checking the stitches on her head, in the middle of the shaved patch. She moved as carefully as possible, but Hermione still winced at least once.

Hermione tried to nod, her lips a thin line. “I remember.”

“It’s okay,” Draco said in a reassuring whisper. He simply held her hand tight when Healer Shing proceeded to do a few simple tests to check Hermione’s reactions. Apparently, everything seemed to be as it should be after waking up in such a state.

They waited until Healer Shing had noted down everything in Hermione’s chart and left the room. Hermione was tired, but awake enough to talk, albeit in short sentences for now. And Draco was simply happy that she was still alive.

“I’m still your emergency contact,” he whispered, shifting his position so that he could stroke over her head. “You never changed it.”

She shook her head. “Never wanted to.”

“I was an idiot. And I missed you.”

“You’re here now.” She closed her eyes again in response to his soothing strokes, leaning towards him. “Promise you’ll do better this time.”

“I promise.” He kissed her hand and then her forehead.

Oh, his heart was flying now, light from the relief and the joy at the second chance she had granted him. And he’d do anything not to mess up again, not to ever take her for granted again. Anything to show her every day how much she really meant to him. 

Even if that meant to put her before his business.

Even if that meant to sit here in her hospital ward and watch over her sleep.

“Missed you too,” she murmured before she fully drifted back into sleep, a soft smile curling her lips and her hand tightly wrapped around his, never letting him go again.


	4. Ringing In My Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I know if I took my eyes off you for a second, you'd burn down my kitchen_

There had been a loud bang.

Seconds later, Hermione opened her eyes and found herself sprawled on the floor of her kitchen, ears ringing so loud that everything else was deafened, and her lungs burning from the smoke.

Oh, she was going to kill Draco for this! 

After assessing that she was otherwise okay, she propped herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the remains of her kitchen counter. Her ears were still ringing, and she felt a little dizzy, as if her head was swimming. 

Draco came over, looking worried, albeit in a similarly messed-up state. He moved to check her, but she pushed him away with a stern look, to which she saw him move his lips.

“WHAT?” she said because the ringing in her ears still blocked everything else. “DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU IDIOT!”

He slouched his shoulders in what looked like a sigh before he pushed an obstinate strand out of his face. His eyes had a sorry expression, though that bastard knew exactly that this could happen.

Oh, Hermione was beyond pissed at him, ready to strangle him for blowing up her kitchen like this! She had to take a deep breath to keep the impulse under control, as the rising anger only made the ringing in her ears worse, up to the point that her head started throbbing.

Draco gently tapped her arm to gain her attention and held up a piece of parchment that was scorched in the corners. It was just two words written on it, but they were dancing ever so lightly in front of Hermione’s eyes, and it took her longer than she’d ever admit to recognise them.

> _ St. Mungo’s. _

She looked at him, squinting her eyes as her throbbing head and the light dizziness made it hard enough to focus. The genuine look of worry on his face made her nod after another deep breath.

He held out his hand for her to take and pull herself up. He already held his wand in his other hand, ready to Apparate them as soon as she was holding him tight enough. He seemed to have sustained quite a few superficial burns and a couple of bruises, but he was mostly covered in remains of the explosions. 

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled herself into a standing position, wincing when the sudden movement briefly aggravated the ringing in her ears as well as the persisting dizziness.

And, fuck, did her head throb now! Hard enough for her to feel like her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, until the increase of pain returned to the previously more manageable level. Once she could move again, she wrapped her arms around his waist for the Apparition, bracing herself for the horrifyingly disorientating moment they’d get sucked into the vortex. 

She’d Apparate herself, but right now, she didn’t trust herself enough to arrive in one piece, so despite her still-simmering anger with Draco, she trusted him enough to transport them safely. His arm around her shoulders felt like safety, and she couldn’t help but smile just before the familiar tuck of the vortex pulled them in.

Hermione kept her eyes tightly shut when they landed, desperate to keep a sense of orientation, but she still felt her stomach revolt when she felt safe ground again. Draco’s continued hold on her helped, and after a few more deep breaths, she felt safe enough to open her eyes.

They were indeed in the entrance area of St. Mungo’s, the reception witch already watching them as she waited for them to register and be referred to the correct department. Hermione slowly let go of Draco’s waist, ignoring the throbbing in her head, but starting to get annoyed by the ringing in her ears that still blocked out everything except probably the loudest of noises.

She just wanted to hear him wince when she finally had a go at him for causing the explosion in her kitchen. But instead, she had to let him do the registration, and then follow him to the emergency treatment ward. 

Him taking care of her, and not leaving her side until a Healer had seen her did away with some of her initial anger. She knew he was genuinely sorry because he was one of the most cautious potion masters, always careful with every step in his experiments. 

It just hadn’t had to be in her kitchen.

Hermione was glad to be led into a separate room that had a stretcher for her to lie down on, and a chair next to the Healer’s desk for Draco to have a seat. The Apparition and as well as just moving through the areas added to her dizziness, and the ringing increased for a moment. 

She closed her eyes for some relief, relishing in the soft touch of Draco’s fingers laced with hers; it helped her feel grounded. And she actually managed to relax enough to feel the dizziness and the ringing decrease to a more manageable level again, until Draco tapped her hand to get her attention.

The Healer had arrived. 

With a wince, Hermione propped herself into a sitting position while she saw Draco explain the situation, watching his hands move. She couldn’t help but smile when he glanced over, and for a moment, she wondered when she understood that she could trust him so completely in such a situation. 

Despite her irritation about his mistake.

Then the Healer finally turned his attention to her, holding up a card that he tipped with his wand to let words appear.

> _ ‘I’m going to check you for injuries’ _
> 
> _ ‘But first I will check your ears’ _

She glanced to Draco who had turned around in his chair to face her, the regret still shining through in his eyes. Then she finally nodded towards the Healer who acknowledged it with a professional but warm smile. 

The Healer was careful with his touches and the medical spells he cast to get a more exact diagnosis. 

It probably only took a handful of minutes to come to a conclusion, and it had Draco smile in relief when the Healer apparently explained to him what the situation was. Seeing that smile let her feel a similar relief, and then the Healer held the card up once more.

> _ ‘You seem to have temporary severe tinnitus…’ _
> 
> _ ‘...from the explosion’ _
> 
> _ ‘Don’t worry’ _
> 
> _ ‘We have developed a spell to treat it’ _
> 
> _ “It might feel uncomfortable and…’ _
> 
> _ ‘...don’t be shocked when the hearing returns’ _
> 
> _ ‘And yes, he’s sorry for it’ _

Hermione had to chuckle at the last words that appeared on the card, and she couldn’t look at Draco for that. She was no longer angry at him; she simply wanted to have her hearing back by now. And get something against the annoying dizziness.

> _ ‘Ready?’ _

She nodded and closed her eyes when the Healer lifted his wand to cast the spell. She first felt an itching tickle in her left ear, then her right—and the ringing thankfully finally started to recede. Oh, she simply relished in the quietness that returned, and the small sounds in the room she could notice again. 

Like Draco tapping his fingers on the desk, or his tensed breaths as he waited for her to respond.

“My lioness?” he whispered after another shallow breath. “Did it work?”

With a smile curling up her lips, she opened her eyes and nodded. 

“I hope you’re not too mad at me–”

“You blew up my kitchen, Draco.” She moved her jaw like she was popping her eardrums, still getting used to the new situation. “But yeah, I no longer want to strangle you.”

“That’s good enough for me,” he replied with an utterly relieved smile. “I’ll clean the mess.”

“Now,” the Healer interrupted with his professional smile, “I’d like to check you both for any other injuries, just to make sure.”

“You knew that you shouldn’t do your experiments in my kitchen,” Hermione said a short while later as they walked back to the entrance area with a little bag of Healing Potion for a couple of burns on their arms. “And you still did.”

“Hermione, you know how careful I am–”

“I take my eyes off you for one second, and you blow up my kitchen.” She nudged him and then leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling the exhaustion creeping up. “But yeah, I know how careful you are, and that you were pretty scared afterwards…”

“I was, yes.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a side-hug. “And I’m really sorry. I’ll clean everything, I promise. And if you want me to do anything else…”

Arriving at the entrance, Hermione smirked before she pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Oh, I have an idea… You might even like it. But now, bring us home.”

He kissed her forehead as he  pulled her closer, ready to Apparate them out. “Love you, my lioness.”

“Love you, too, my dragon.”


	5. A Bit Like Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Kiss on a Ferris Wheel. Character A might think that Character B is scared, but B is just intensely thinking about wanting to kiss A ._

Draco loved visiting Muggle London with Hermione as his guide. Together, they had visited many of the landmarks the city was famous for. He loved those trips for a multitude of reasons. One of them was that Muggles didn’t know him, and after the War, this was definitely a blessing—there were no suspicious or downright vile looks when he passed people, nor were there any insults hurled at him. He was simply another of what Hermione had called ‘ _ tourists’. _

But his by far favourite reason for those trips was that he could spend time with Hermione, listening to her excited ramblings about historical details, seeing her eyes go wide in anticipation whenever they walked through a museum and entered a new room. 

He still considered himself unbelievably lucky. Once she had seen that he was willing to make amends for his mistakes and eager to learn more about  _ her  _ world, she had it in her heart to forgive him. And more than that. 

She had testified for him at his trial, vouching for his character. And she had been the reason why they had released him from Azkaban with a few conditions he could more than live with. 

She had given him a second chance, and he treasured it above all else.

The trips had been her idea, and she had called it ‘an opportunity to broaden his horizon’. And those opportunities had by now turned into afternoons filled with banter and the occasional snark, slow-built trust, and openness. 

She was there, she saw him for  _ who _ he was, and liked it.

Oh, he could do nothing but fall for her. With his whole heart.

However, today, Draco seriously doubted her. 

They had been queuing for the London Eye, with Hermione getting more excited with every metre they came closer to the cabin entering area while Draco realised that it meant he’d be confined to a closed-up room. It didn’t matter that it was only for thirty minutes at most.

He hated being in closed rooms with no means of escape. It reminded him too much of his stint at Azkaban, of the cell they had put him in with him at their mercy. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Hermione whispered when she noticed his tense posture. “You probably won’t even notice the glass panels...”

He nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line as he kept on focusing on his breathing. Her presence did help a little to not lose his nerves right now.

Hermione surprised him by taking his hand discreetly in hers and squeezing it gently. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t sure that you’d be okay. We can still leave if it’s too much today.”

He shook his head in response, relishing in the touch of her hand that felt like a grounding anchor. As long as she was with him, he might actually keep calm enough and enjoy it in some way. He smiled when she laced their fingers, and after a deep breath, he looked around him.

They were in the next group of people to enter a cabin.

“I’m fine,” he whispered when Hermione gave him a worried look. “Just don’t let go, okay?”

“I promise.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance just when their group was beckoned to move.

Once inside, Draco leaned against the railing closest to the door, with Hermione somewhat shielding him from the others. His heart was racing when the cabin started moving, and it took him several deep breaths before he could turn his focus on anything they could see on the outside. 

To his left, the parliament building with its famous clock tower was a prominent view, while just on the other side of the Thames was the Embankment with its war memorials and that quote that Hermione had said came from a former Muggle prime minister. A famous one that was still revered in Muggle England to this day.

“You’re doing good,” she said softly. “Isn’t it a bit like flying?”

“It’s… Yes, it’s not as bad as I thought.” He took a step away from the ceiling to see what was on that side. “But since you compared it to flying, I’m going to take on a ride in return.”

“Draco!”

With a smirk, he glanced at her pout in weak protest before he turned to face her. For a moment, he could forget that he was in an enclosed space, captured by spark in her eyes and that oh so warm smile. “Just a small round over my gardens…”

“Fine. I probably deserve it for  _ this _ …” 

Draco was completely captured by her blushing cheeks and that small sheepish grin. What would it be like to kiss her? 

Fuck.

He closed his eyes and shook his head briefly to get that annoyingly tempting thought out of his mind. She was off-limits for someone like him; there was simply no chance in hell that she’d ever even consider him, given his reputation and past. The friendship was already more than he could have ever asked for.

“You okay?” she asked, sounding worried. She offered him another warm smile when he opened his eyes again. An empathetic one that only grew wider when he nodded.

“I-I’m fine, really.” Swallowing to push the quelling emotions back down, he took another look outside, letting his gaze wander over the city crawling out beneath them, with various famous landmarks visible in the distance. They had reached the top and the cabin came to a halt, giving them a chance to enjoy the view for a couple of minutes.

He actually felt safe enough to venture further from his previous spot, moving to the front of the cabin. All he needed was the hold of Hermione’s hand in his, and she willingly followed him. He even relished in how she leaned into him as she pointed out buildings, mentioning what she knew about it. 

On their slow descent, Draco less focused on the view, and instead more on Hermione, on her excitement and the warmth she exuded. Right there, next to him, holding his hand. Anchoring him.

“Are you even listening?” she said when she turned her head to look after talking about the Golden Jubilee Bridges and their construction. There was a tone of amusement in her voice because she had basically caught him staring at her.

Draco couldn’t help but blush and grin sheepishly as he looked down at their still twined hands. “Sorry. I-I was distracted.”

“I noticed.” She nudged him gently and chuckled when he mocked a huff in response, one of the most delightful sounds in his ears. “But still doing okay?”

“Yes, more than okay even.” He let out a deep, rather content sigh and looked outside. They had already reached the roof level of the surrounding buildings, and surprisingly enough, he didn’t want to leave the cabin just yet. “Thanks to you.”

“I’m glad it helped,” she said with a quiet, almost shy voice and squeezed his hand. Her cheeks turning red, she looked outside again. She closed his eyes and let out a breath when he moved to brush an obstinate strand out of her face, even leaned slightly leaned into it.

“ _ You _ helped,” he whispered, cherishing that she allowed him such an intimate gesture. His heart was running once more, hammering hard against his chest in a mix of excitement and dawning apprehension.

She then turned to face him with the most ardent smile he had ever seen on her face; however, his heart definitely skipped a beat or two when she lifted their hands to press a kiss on the back of his.

His mind went blank. Utterly blank.

However, their little moment was interrupted by the cabin doors opening as they had once more reached the ground. They both drew a deep breath to regain some of their composure and follow the others out. 

Neither of them said a word as they walked through the moving mass of people in front of the London Eye towards the Jubilee Gardens, still holding each other’s hand, unwilling to let go of the connection.

Hermione only stopped when they reached the first trees of the park, pulling them to the side. She was biting her lip, and she kept looking around to make sure they were alone. “Draco, please… tell me I’ve read you right. I didn’t mean to overstep our… I mean… I thought you looked like you wanted... D-Did you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.” His answer was quiet, and he felt entirely too vulnerable for his liking. But he wanted to be honest with her, she deserved it.

“Oh, thank the Heavens!” 

And before Draco even had the chance to comprehend what her exclamation meant, she was already pressing her lips on his in a soft invitation, baring her heart to him. And after the initial surprise, he framed her head with his hands and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss, his heart dancing in sheer joy when she parted her lips to let him in.

Draco couldn’t believe his luck, but he knew this was real. She was really kissing him with abandon, with all her heart.

“I think I’m flying right now,” she whispered when she broke off after what felt like half an eternity. Gods, she was absolutely gorgeous with that ravished look on her face, grinning broadly, and looking at him with adoration in her eyes. 

“Better than flying,” he replied in the same breathless whisper, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. “Far better.”

“I-I just wanted to be sure. You kept looking at me like… like–”

He let out a chuckle. “And I thought I was subtle.”

“Not really.” She pecked his lips, fingers teasing his neck. “But I’m glad for it. I mean… I valued what we had before. It probably sounds weird, but there’s no pressure to be the ‘Golden Girl’ when I’m with you, and I honestly enjoy that. And I like seeing you being yourself too, you know? You’re a good person, and you showed me that enough times.”

Draco was simply blown away by her words, his heart felt close to bursting with emotions. He leaned his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath. “You’re the reason why I try my best every day, Hermione. You give me the strength and the courage to go on. And honestly, I feel damn lucky right now.”

She smiled at his words, eyes tearing up now. “Just… Just let it keep to ourselves for a while. I don’t want everyone barging in, and I really don’t want the press coming after you for  _ ‘stealing me’ _ . I just want to enjoy this.”

He nodded in agreement because the press could be vicious in their attacks. And whatever this was, they’d have a field day with it, knowing that the public might not approve a former Death Eater dating their precious War heroine.

Not wanting to let the moment be over just yet, Draco captured her lips once more in a heartfelt kiss, his whole body humming now in joy.

He’d be a damned fool to ever let her slip through his fingers. No, he would show her every single day how much he treasured and cherished her and the second chance she had given him.


	6. We Need To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Characters are friends who have a one-night stand. Character A thinks it's a mistake and runs away. They meet again at a mutual friend's wedding._

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hermione hissed at Ron, waving vehemently at Draco who looked absolutely uncomfortable in his spot, eagerly trying to ignore her. 

They were moments away from Pansy making her entrance to the church and walking down the aisle to where Ron as her soon-to-be husband was waiting, together with Hermione and Daphne as Pansy’s bridesmaids as well as Harry and Draco as his best men.

“You couldn’t come up with a better replacement for… for Zabini?” Hermione was trembling but tried to keep herself under control. 

“We had like five minutes to find someone,” Harry replied in a defensive hiss. “And he happened to be in the room. I don’t care what happened between you two, but for Heaven’s sake, behave!”

“He… Ugh! Forget it.” Hermione huffed. This wasn’t how she had expected the wedding of one of her closest friends to happen. But she didn’t have much choice except to swallow her pride and anger and fucking smile and be a goddamn happy bridesmaid. 

All she wanted was to hex Draco into the fucking next dimension for running away this morning.

However, she didn’t have any time to dwell on her frustration as the music started to play, indicating that Pansy was about to enter. So, she took a deep breath and put on her best smile for the sake of her friends.

Pansy looked beautiful in her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle. At least once, she had to carefully wipe away a tear, only to then wave at the little girl a few rows away.

The ceremony itself was simple. Ron and Pansy had decided to forego any of the elaborate and pompous traditions, except for the band joining their hands and exchanging vows. 

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she listened to Ron saying his vows with a shaky but happy voice. She had helped him write it after he had almost given up in frustration, and hearing him now saying those words made her feel proud of him.

All throughout, however, Hermione decidedly ignored the blond bastard next to Harry. Ignored how he also teared up, ignored how he swallowed hard when Pansy said her vows, and most definitely ignored when he produced the ring box from his suit pocket to hand it to Ron. 

Only then did Hermione remember that she was supposed to produce the ring box from the small clutch in her hand for Pansy, and she fumbled it over. 

Oh, she was going to need a drink afterwards! 

Once the ceremony was over, the wedding party started on the grounds of the Parkinson estate. Everything looked beautifully arranged between the flowers and trees, and a light summer breeze going through it. 

Hermione walked through the tables with her first glass of champagne in her hand, chatting to people she knew to say a few words about the ceremony. Her initial frustration had simmered down a minor irritation, and she was looking forward to the dinner.

It would be served only after Pansy and Ron had made their entrance as the newlywed couple, giving everyone a moment to breathe and just enjoy the location.

Hermione was talking to Arthur and Molly when she saw the familiar blond head stroll into the dining area, and suddenly her previous utter frustration with him and his cowardice behaviour that morning returned with full force.

She tried to focus on what Molly said, but instead, she was fixated on what she saw Draco do from the corner of her eyes. 

“...I wonder what’s taking them so long,” Arthur said, a happy smile plastered on his face and holding Molly’s hand in his, who easily outdid him with her own happy grin and the spark of joy in her eyes.

“Let them have a moment,” Molly replied, nudging him gently. “We needed a moment too, remember?”

“Just because you looked so beautiful in your dress.”

Hermione smiled at those words and then emptied her glass of champagne before handing it to the passing waiter. She saw Draco carefully circling the area, as if he was scared to come closer, chatting with some of Pansy’s elder relatives who all were complimenting the wedding, glad to see her finally settled. 

“Molly, Arthur, please excuse me. There’s someone I need to talk to.”

“Of course,” Molly said, her eyes switching behind Hermione for the briefest of moments before she nodded in understanding. 

With an apologetic smile, Hermione then turned around, bracing herself for the shitstorm she was about to unleash on this blond bastard. She used the opportunity of him being distracted by another one of Pansy’s relatives and just grabbed his arm to pull him away. 

His surprised yelp was more than satisfactory. After the initial shock, however, he let her drag him along until she found a corner that was secluded enough to not cause a disruption for the other attending guests.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” Hermione bellowed, delighted at him flinching before he caught himself. 

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Draco’s words came out in a defensive growl. “I fucked it up, I get that! No need to rub it in–”

“ _ Fucked it up _ ?! You  _ fucking _ ran away!” She clenched her jaw and made a step back because otherwise, she would have slapped him. “I thought we were on the same page, for Heaven’s sake!”

He sighed, only to then brush his fingers through his hair, looking away for a moment. With his eyes closed, he lowered his head; it was clear that he tried to keep his emotions under control.

A small part in Hermione would have loved him to lash out so that she had something she could rage against. But all she could see was him struggling as well to deal with the aftermath of last night. It took away a lot of her anger, and she let out a sigh. “Was… Was it  _ that _ bad?”

A second of heavy silence fell between them before he shook his head, eyes still closed. 

“Then… Then… Why did you run away this morning?” Hermione wished he would look at her, acknowledge her in some way. “Because… Because… I thought last night was great. No one before made me feel that cherished during… you know?”

He opened his eyes, although he still avoided looking at her. “I… Hermione, I–”

“Draco, I wouldn’t have said yes to it if... “ Hermione felt her throat choke up at what she was trying to say. “Oh, fuck it. I didn’t think that it was only going to be a one-time thing, okay?”

He looked at her with his stormy grey eyes, not hiding the emotions that were probably in turmoil right now. “Not?”

She shook her head and wanted to say something too, but her voice gave out. With a sigh, she wiped the stubborn tears from her eyes, because she wasn’t going to ruin her make-up over this idiot who was looking at her with his stupidly adoring eyes.

He reached for her hand with the softest of touches, just as reverent as he had been during the night. “I panicked. And I’m sorry about that…”

Another moment of heavy, almost loaded silence fell between them, and it felt like an eternity. Hermione just watched him caress her hand, quietly relishing in the soothing sensation that helped her ground herself.

“I thought I made a mistake, letting my feelings take over last night. It felt great with you, believe me. But then in the morning, I had that thought stuck in my head that I overstepped a boundary because…” He swallowed hard as his voice started to crack from all the emotions. “That’s why I panicked.”

She placed her other hand on his that was still holding her. “Draco, I–”

“I’ve been in love with you for I don’t know how long,” he continued with a whisper and the smallest of smiles on his lips. “Long enough… And then you’re also one of my closest friends by now. I don’t know how we managed to do that after everything, and I didn’t want to jeopardise that.”

She lifted his hand that she held firmly between hers and pressed a soft kiss on the back. Her head was swirling with a thousand questions, but she couldn’t voice a single one of them. She had barely ever seen him this open, this willingly vulnerable in front of anyone, yet here he was, and it just made her heart feel so overwhelmingly full.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you with my reaction. It wasn’t my intention, I promise.”

“I was hurt, yes. But I think I understand now,” she replied with a quiet voice. “And you didn’t jeopardise anything, Draco–”

“I didn’t?”

She shook her head, her heart making the smallest of jumps at the relieved smile she could see curling up his lips in response. It was the most wonderful smile she had seen. “I think we went about this the wrong way... “

He chuckled, and for Hermione, it was the best sound right now. “Yeah, probably.”

“Oh, definitely.” Feeling the same relief, she squeezed his hand before she made a step closer. “What I wanted to say is… I like you too. And I want to see where this takes us.”

“Anything you want.”

“Just next time you feel like panicking? Talk to me, okay?”

He chuckled again sheepishly. “I promise!”

“Good.” She laced her fingers with his and then turned towards the dining area to return. 

They didn’t notice the shared sigh in relief of their friends, nor the Galleon that changed from Harry’s hand to Blaise when they finally took their seats at the honorary table, still holding their hands.


	7. For A While Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Character A gathers courage to confess their feelings to Character B_

“Please, mate, tell me you’re pacing up and down you’re living room because you finally told her–”

“I didn’t,” Draco replied with the biggest sigh, stopping in one corner to rub his face in sheer embarrassment. “I-I tried, but…”

“Oh, man!” Blaise let out in frustrated despair, shifting in the armchair that he had taken a seat in as soon as he had seen the mess on the face of his friend. “How could you mess it up over a romantic dinner?”

“I  _ know _ .” Draco collapsed into the opposite armchair, adding a dramatic groan. It had been months that he wanted to tell Hermione about his feelings. They had been dating for over a year now and he was sure that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “We were dancing, and she looked at me with those eyes, and… I was about to tell her, and my brain just went into panic mode.”

“Did you run away?” Blaise asked tiredly, watching him. “I mean, you did before.”

“Ugh!” Draco buried his face in his hand and chuckled. “No, no, no. I just hyperventilated in the bathroom for a couple of minutes after the dance. And we still ended up at her place…”

“Good. You didn’t fuck it up entirely then.”

Draco looked up, a smirk curling up his lips that made Blaise groan again, indicating that it was too much information. Oh, he took pride in having learned to pleasure Hermione in all the ways, cherishing that damn mesmerising body of hers. He’d never get enough of her.

She was the one.

If only he could tell her as much. In words.

“What do you want to do now?” Blaise asked after a few more seconds. “I mean, there’s a good chance she knows how much she means to you already.”

“You think I’m putting too much weight on it?” Draco leaned back, putting a leg over the other as he thought about Blaise’s words. 

“Maybe.” Blaise shrugged. “I mean, when I told Astoria we just came back from looking at some flowers she wanted to add to our garden. I didn’t even plan it, but it felt like the perfect moment, you know?”

“So, I should just relax?”

“Yeah, that’s what I mean. And maybe she’d even tell you first if you’re really lucky.”

And Draco did take Blaise’s advice to heart—he simply relaxed with his plans to tell Hermione about his feelings. Instead of trying to get those three little words out, he tried to express himself in other ways.

“Hermione…” Draco entered her office at the Ministry in the evening, some days later. It was only a floor above him, so he never had to wander too far to find her. And as always, her office was both neatly organised but also beleaguered with files that needed her attention.

Startling briefly at his entering, she looked up. A big, warm smile blossomed on her face when she recognised him, and she got up to greet him. “I didn’t forget a date, right?”

He kissed her cheek as a greeting, then shook his head. “No, no. Don’t worry. I just wanted to see you.”

Her blushing cheeks had him feel smitten all over again, and he couldn’t resist kissing her properly. He delighted in her coaxing him into deepening it, even claiming his lips in a way that had him feel light-headed in seconds. 

She was glowing when they finally pulled apart, both panting heavily and not entirely from a lack of breath. She brushed a strand from his face, a gesture that had him close his eyes at the almost reverent touch. “I just need to sign a few documents, then I’m done for today.”

He nodded and placed another soft kiss on her lips. It was her way of saying that she couldn’t wait to get home and spend time with him. Maybe they were both unable to directly express their feelings. Maybe they both had their own little ways of letting the other know how much they meant to them.

Maybe.

“How about you sign those documents and then come over to my place? I can pick up some of those noodles you like so much for dinner…”

“Mhm, that sounds like a nice plan,” she replied with an anticipating spark in her eyes and a broad smile. “And then a bath in your huge tub. I deserved it after that shitty meeting earlier with Exter.”

“I heard he’s an arse with almost everyone…” He kissed her lips again, just because he couldn’t get enough of the soft feel of them against his. “So… in an hour at my place?”

She nodded and pulled him back down for another deep kiss but short kiss that had him pout briefly when she pulled off again. “Can’t wait.”

“Me too.”

A little over an hour later, Hermione let herself sink into the tub, letting out small moans of delighted relief. She closed her eyes and let herself float for a moment, entirely relaxing. “Mhm… This is just heaven.”

Draco simply watched her from the seat he normally used to place his clothes on after undressing. A small wave of happiness rolled through him because she looked so beautiful as she relaxed. “How’s the temperature?”

“Perfect,” she replied, shifting into a sitting position with a smile. “You should join me.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah. It’s big enough.” Her smile widened, but it did nothing to hide the hint of blushing on her cheeks as she brushed some of the suds from her hair. She did, however, move to let him climb in behind her.

Draco delighted in the purr she let out when he traced her shoulders with his fingers, gently digging into the muscles. “You’re tense.”

She nodded and Summoned the only hair clip that was big enough to hold up her hair. “It was a long day… Mhm, yes!”

In a comfortable silence, Draco worked on her shoulders, massaging them until he could feel the knots dissolving under his touch. 

“Gods, this feels so good,” she murmured when he worked on a point just beneath her shoulder blade. She added a deep, relaxed moan when he stroked upwards with some pressure. “You’re the best…”

He smiled at her words, his heart feeling even fuller than usual. Unable to hold back, he pressed a kiss on her neck, just below the hairline that made her hum contentedly.

It felt like a perfect moment, intimate and full of trust.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, wrapping his hands around her waist that had her pout briefly before she couldn’t stop a soft smile from escaping. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know,” she whispered with a happy grin and lifted her hand to brush over his cheek. “For a while now. It’s all the small things you do for me, Draco. You make me feel cherished every single day, and you make me feel home whenever—and wherever—we’re together. That’s how I know… And I love you too. For all that and more.”

“You make me feel home too,” Draco replied in the same soft whisper, and absolutely flying in the high of emotions flooding him, most of all a sense of joy he had never felt before and that made him hold on to her even tighter.

He was giddy, and content, and right where he wanted to be right now.

“I wanted to tell you for a while now,” he then added with the biggest grin ever. “Just to let you know.”

“I’m happy you did.” She turned her head to place a kiss on his cheek, and there was the same stupidly elated grin on her face. “Want to move to the bedroom?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Draco carefully shifted his legs to get up and out of the tub first where he held up a towel for Hermione. “I’m going to show you just how much I love you…”

Those famous three little words were his mantra that night, repeating it over and over with each kiss on her skin.


	8. Just A Game Of Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _"At the local coffee shop, there's a chess game set up in one corner, and every morning I move one piece. Later in the day, someone else always moves a piece too in response to mine. I'm dying to know who I'm playing against."_

“Oh, thank Merlin! They haven’t touched it!” Hermione let out when she stepped inside that cosy café that had the best coffee in the whole wizarding community. They had recently opened, and Hermione had made it her morning ritual to pick up her coffee there on her way to work.

But this morning, she was more interested in the chessboard that the shop owners had installed for their patrons to use. A little over two weeks ago, she hadn’t been able to resist moving one of the white pawns, mostly for nostalgia reasons. Her father had taught her chess, a game she had immediately loved. 

It had just been a while since she had played last.

And then, the next morning, a black pawn had been moved, as if someone had accepted the challenge. Since that day, she had been playing chess with a stranger, and she even looked forward to each morning, curious to see what their next move had been.

She had been delayed so heavily the previous day that she had to skip the café to be somewhat punctual at work. It had almost ruined her day.

So, it was a relief to see that no one had touched the board in the meantime, just as the remains of the chess figures they respectively had captured—several pawns from both, her white bishop and white knight, as well both her opponent’s black knights. It looked like a battlefield in the midst of a cosy café.

She contemplated her next move for a moment, ignoring the chatting noises around her. Her opponent didn’t make it easy for her, and she felt competitive enough to win the game, or at least make it tough for the other. With a sigh, she realised that moving one of her white pawns forward one field was the best option. 

As soon as she had made the move, she noticed the piece of parchment next to the board, labelled  _ ‘to my opponent playing white’ _ . It was for her. So, of course, she opened it, immediately admiring the flowing handwriting that greeted her.

> _ ‘Dear opponent, _
> 
> _ I hope you missing your move was just a coincidence, as our little game is one of the highlights in my day. You are a welcome challenge, and your moves had me sit here for a while more than once.  _
> 
> _ I’ll keep checking in to see your next move… _
> 
> _ Regards, _
> 
> _ Your Black King’ _

The note made Hermione smile, and she had to shake her head at the name her opponent had chosen. It was a little presumptuous, but mostly amusing. So, with a smile, she fished for her pen and an empty piece of paper that always carried somewhere in her bag to write a short answer.

> _ ‘Dear opponent, _
> 
> _ Isn’t it a little pretentious to style yourself a King when you haven’t won yet? _
> 
> _ Looking forward to your next move! _
> 
> _ Regards, _
> 
> _ Your White Queen’ _

..

A week later, Hermione had lost both her knights and another pawn to her opponent, and she had captured another of his pawns. They were pretty evenly matched, which made it so enjoyable. And they gave each other nothing, fighting over each move from a distance.

And leaving small notes for the other.

Hermione had collected the notes the ‘Black King’ had left her, storing them in a separate pouch in her bag. She liked the sarcasm that shone through, but they also filled with quite some praise for her moves, especially when it had forced him to sit down and think for a moment before making his move.

The café was filled with other customers picking up their morning coffee, but she didn’t heed them as she contemplated her next move. It seemed that moving her queen was the best option which most likely would force him to move his one remaining bishop back to protect his king.

And with a smile, she scribbled down a few words on the piece of parchment she had brought with her, commenting on his previous move before she turned to join the queue and get her coffee. Only then did she notice that she had been watched, and she immediately recognised him.

Malfoy.

She’d recognise that blond hair anywhere, reminding her of silver each time. He had been fast pulling up his nonchalant facade, but she had glimpsed the surprise in his eyes and the raised eyebrow.

The only thing that unnerved her right now was his smirk, and she just wanted to strangle it off his face. But then she reminded herself that he wasn’t worth the hassle and shrugged as she joined the queue just behind him. “So, did Talbot make you his new coffee boy?”

Oh, the scowl now spreading over his face was worth it. “No. Meeting with Merrick.”

“Must be a pleasure working with him.”

“Not really. He likes to have his meetings early.  _ Really  _ early.  _ Your  _ kind of early.”

Hermione chuckled at his words. They didn’t exactly work together, but sometimes their positions as assistants to the Council forced them to collaborate often enough. It had helped to build up a work acquaintance by now, and if there’s one thing she knew about Malfoy by now was that he wasn’t a morning person.

He was an impeccable worker, proving everyone that he was worth the trust. He just wasn’t a morning person, not until he had a fair amount of coffee in his system.

“A double shot espresso,” Malfoy ordered when they reached the counter. “And whatever she’s ordering, put it on my bill.”

“No no no!” Hermione tried to protest to his amusement, but after a few more seconds feeling sheepish about it, she gave in. “A latte with soy milk.”

She eagerly watched the staff member make her latte, even if just to ignore Malfoy next to her who had just bought her a coffee. She was more comfortable with his snark than the sudden generosity.

“There’s your latte,” Malfoy said, holding up the paper cup for her. “You’re going to be in the meeting discussing those reforms on werewolf rights, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” she replied, wincing at her tongue stumbling over such a simple word. “But I need to hurry now. Singh wants to see me as soon as I’m in.”

“See you later.”

Running outside, Hermione didn’t notice Malfoy stepping over to the chessboard and picking up the note she had just left there.

..

A little over a week after that coincidental meeting in the café, Hermione worked late to get a project finished to hand it over to Council Member Favre the next day. Her stomach had been grumbling for a couple of hours before she finally left, and she found herself at the café shortly after in the hope they still had some of those wonderful cinnamon rolls left. She deserved one.

Entering, she barely avoided bumping into Malfoy who was about to leave, a small paper bag in one of his hands. His startled expression quickly turned into a softer one as he held the door open for her. “Granger, finally done with the project?”

“Ugh,” she let out, followed by a sigh. “Don’t mention it.”

He chuckled at her response, which made her cheeks burn.

“What about you? Done with compiling everything for Exter?”

Now it was Malfoy who let out a deep sigh, and he rolled his eyes. “Not really. I just needed a break and something to keep me going. Might take another couple of hours until I’m finished…”

“He shouldn’t force you to do so much overtime, you know?”

“It’s okay, Granger–”

“I think not,” she replied, albeit trying not to sound harsh. “Let me know when you come in tomorrow, I still have a coffee to repay…”

“Will do.” And with a surprisingly honest smile, Malfoy left, and there was a little swag in his steps too.

Turning around to walk up to the counter, Hermione couldn’t resist and glance over to the chessboard. She gasped quietly when she saw another note lying next to it. But then, her attention was required by the staff member waiting for her to order. “I just wanted the cinnamon roll. To take away, please.”

“Of course.”

Moments later, Hermione held her packed cinnamon roll, all ready to go home and relax. But her gaze once more fell on the chessboard and the small note, so she wandered over. His black bishop was still surrounded by two of her remaining pawns, but his newest move simply brought one of his black pawns next to her white rook. 

So she moved her white queen one square back, as it seemed the most sensible decision. She was curious to know what he was going to do now. With a content feeling in her heart and a smile on her lips, she turned around and left for home.

..

It took her a few days more to finally make the winning move—she checkmated him with her remaining rook. 

It was a damn satisfying moment, because it had been such a hard fight, and they had both been competitive. At least as far as she could tell from his moves. She hoped he was open to a rematch as she didn’t want to miss the thrill in the morning to see his response.

As always, there was also a little note next to the board. But this time, it wore her name.

_ ‘Hermione’ _

Her heart stopped.

Her opponent couldn’t possibly know her, yet here was  _ her _ name on that note.

With slightly trembling hands, she opened the note. 

> _ ‘Behind you.’ _

The words slowly appeared on the parchment, and as soon as her brain caught up with it, she turned around, only to find Malfoy sitting at the table there. And he watched her unabashedly, his cheeks just the slightest tint of red.

No, no, no! 

“ _ You _ ?”

“Yes,  _ me. _ ” His voice was soft, warm even. “I have to admit you are a pretty good player–”

“Malfoy!  _ We _ played against each other all those weeks?” She finally came up to him, still not entirely capable of processing that revelation. “It-It was fun, don’t get me wrong… Just…  _ You _ ?”

Now Malfoy chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “It was something to look forward to every evening. And yes, calling myself ‘Black King’ was probably a bit presumptuous…”

“A bit?” She laughed, mostly because she still found the situation completely absurd. After a few more seconds, she caught herself and sat down in the other chair at the table. “When did you know?”

“When Merrick wanted to kill me with his early meeting.”

“That was  _ weeks _ ago–!”

“I didn’t want you to stop,” he replied, with his walls suddenly up again. “It was easier this way. And you had fun too.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…” She smiled in the hope to appease him because she hadn’t meant to hurt him. People sometimes had their reservations when it came to Malfoy, so she understood his frustration with it. “I’d like to keep playing, though.”

And to her relief, his smile reappeared, and it brightened his face. “Well, I think you might just be the one to appreciate the set I have at my place…”

“Oh, really?” With a teasing raise of her eyebrow, she leaned on her hand, closing in.

“I’m sure.” There was a spark in his eyes as he studied her, his eyes lingering on her lips for the briefest of moments. “And being a good host, dinner would be included.”

Oh, now Hermione was interested, she hadn’t had a nice dinner date in ages. “Pick me up after work at my office… And you better own one of those historical sets.”

“You’re going to like it, believe me.”

_ And yes, Hermione did like it—both the dinner date and the chess set. _


	9. Spoiling Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** A twist on _"It’s my birthday and I want to spend a quiet day at home, I just hope no one’s planning a surprise party."_

“Malfoy, you’ve got a moment?”

Focused on the notes that the assistants to the Ministry Council had provided for the reform on Goblin rights in wizarding law, Draco was startled at the interruption. He looked up and found Potter standing in his door with a frown on his face.

“Not really, no,” Draco replied, not in the least intimidated by Potter’s presence and his apparent disapproval. “But since you won’t leave otherwise… Please, come in and have a seat.”

Potter huffed and did enter, closing the door behind him. He held up a piece of parchment that looked like a memo Draco had sent out earlier today. “What’s that supposed to mean, Malfoy? You and Hermione out of the country for the weekend? You _do_ know it’s her birthday, right?”

“Yes, I _know_ . And _that_ is precisely the reason.” Draco closed the file in front of him with a slow, controlled movement, meeting Potter’s demanding glare with his own icy one. Despite having slowly built up a sort of friendship due to Draco dating Hermione for several years now, they were still at odds sometimes when it came to her. 

They both were protective of her.

He usually didn’t mind, but sometimes it meant that they clashed and had to figure out a way to deal with it. “In case you haven’t noticed, Hermione is overworking herself—again. I know you want to celebrate with her like every year, and you do throw great parties, to be honest… But you don’t know what she’s like in the evening when she finally gets home after work. Or how exhausted she is during the weekend.”

Potter’s frown briefly intensified, then Draco watched him process the information, letting out a groan in the end. “You’re right, I don’t know _that_. But that doesn’t mean we can’t–”

“You’ll find you can, Potter,” Draco replied, feeling his jaw muscles tense as he tried to stay collected. “Her health is more important than a party. That’s why I organised a weekend get-away so she can take a break and recharge. And hopefully, I can talk her out of working so much as well…”

Potter took off his glasses to clean them with that small handkerchief he kept in his chest pocket. It was a move to gain some time, a few seconds to sort his thoughts on the matter. But then he shook his head with a sheepish grin and put the glasses back on. “I hate how that makes me sound selfish.”

“Well…” Draco couldn’t help but smirk and leaned back. “I’m just worried about her, that’s all. Even if that is hard for you to believe–”

“I’ve seen you two together, Malfoy. I _know_ you care.” Potter held up the parchment as a reminder of why he was here. “I just wish you would have come to me first before… you know… organising everything.”

“Maybe.” Draco shrugged, even though Potter had a point. Maybe he had acted a little rash, after all. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get through this file before lunch…”

“Right,” Potter said after a moment with a nod, pushing the note into the pockets of his uniform. “Supposed to be in a meeting too.”

“Exter?”

“If only.” Potter mocked a groan. “Tubb wants to discuss options on how to update investigation methods. I keep saying that we need to look at how the Muggles do it, but you think she’ll listen?”

“Tubb, you said?” Draco wrote down a few words on an empty piece of parchment. “How about you deal with everyone else in regards to Hermione’s birthday, and I’ll support your motion to work more closely with Muggle law enforcement… I’m pretty sure I can convince the Council.”

“If that keeps Tubb off my back, then I’m all for it.” 

Draco smiled at Potter’s words, placing the note on his pile of important matters that need his attention. “And I rather not deal with a group of annoyed Gryffs…”

“Yeah, sure. You know that Hermione is the worst of all.” Potter turned around to leave. “Thanks.”

Again leaning back in his chair, Draco watched Potter exit in a hurry, probably now running to get to his meeting. Tubb indeed could be a pain in the arse, but Draco saw the advantages in studying Muggle procedures and techniques to figure out how they could be adapted to the wizarding world. Convincing the other Council members should be relatively easy, compared to talking to Tubb.

But there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Hermione. Even if that meant having to talk to a headstrong, elderly witch with sharp eyes that made others tremble. 

But now he had to return his attention to the file in front of him if he wanted to be out of the office after lunch. He still had to pack not only his things, but also Hermione’s, and pick her up at her office.

In the evening, Draco finally arrived at Hermione’s office, knocking as he entered with an excited grin. As always, she was scribbling down notes next to an open file, completely oblivious to the time passing. “My love?”

Hermione startled and looked up, and a broad smile immediately lit up her face. “Draco! What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up,” he replied softly and came up to her desk to greet her with a kiss to her cheek. “Your assistant is informed, and whatever you’re working on, it can wait until Monday.”

“What’s-What’s going on?” She closed the file and then got up, her brows furrowed in confusion. “You know I can’t just drop everything–”

“Love… I know. As said, your assistant is informed, and the world won’t end if you leave a little earlier than usual on a Friday afternoon.” He cupped her cheeks, fingers digging into the hairs on the said of her head. The touch made her relax a little, and he was glad that she nodded in agreement after a few seconds. “You work too much, my love, so I’m going to treat you to a little surprise this weekend–”

“But… What about my birthday tomorrow? We always celebrated with everyone else.” Her protest sounded weak, and a sigh escaped her as he kept caressing her scalp. “Mhm, that’s nice.”

“Po-Harry knows, and he deals with the others. They’ll understand, and I guess we’ll celebrate it next weekend anyway.” 

She leaned into him, purring lowly at the continued head massage. “Does your surprise include sleeping for the next 12 hours?”

“If that’s what you need, then yes.” He placed a kiss on her head, smiling into her hair that tickled him there. “I found a little exclusive spa in Southern France. You have to do exactly nothing. It’s up to you if you want to leave the bed at all or not.”

“That sounds nice.” She turned her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. “And a massage… mhm.”

“Any massage you want, or one of those special baths that are good for your skin, and several thermal pools…”

“All for me?”

“All for you, yes. You deserve it.”

She looked up, an anticipating smile on her lips. “And you said my assistant is informed? Does that mean we–”

“Yes, we leave now.” He kissed her forehead then nodded towards the door. “Bags are outside. And the sooner I get you there, the sooner you can relax and forget about your work for a while.”

“You think I work too much, hm?”

“Yes… Now, let’s go.”

“Morning, Sleepyhead.” Draco closed the book he had been reading over the last couple of hours, now that Hermione had started to wake up next to him. “And Happy Birthday, my love…”

She was cuddled against his side, seeking out his warmth. A content smile blossomed on her lips in response to his words, and she opened her eyes to look at him. “Morning…”

“Slept well?”

She nodded and shifted up so that her face was next to his. “Thanks for everything. Means a lot.”

“I’m glad you let me take care of you–”

“You’re spoiling me,” she replied with a teasing smile, fingers running over his chest. “But I don’t mind getting spoiled on my birthday. And I don’t mind if we don’t make it out of the room today…”

Draco relished the electrifying trail of her fingers across his chest, it was a very intriguing, enticing touch. “Breakfast in bed?”

“Mh-mhm,” she hummed appreciatively. Her teasing smile widening, she leaned closer to steal a first kiss from his lips. “And maybe playing around a bit?”

He chased her lips for a second kiss, liking the direction this conversation was taking. “Anything you want today, my love.”

“Mhm, yes… Sounds good.” Another soft kiss, this time deepened as she opened her lips, and they both got lost in it for a moment. Then she pulled back with a soft smile. “I’ll go brush my teeth now…”

“Okay.” He kissed her nose and then let go of her, appreciating the view as she stumbled over to the bathroom of their suite. She’d always look gorgeous to him, whether she wore a breathtaking dress to a social function or a crumpled pyjama after waking up.

As soon as he heard the noises of the water running, he moved to order breakfast, looking forward to spoiling her all day long.

She deserved it after all.

And because he wanted to.


	10. Pomfrey Sends Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _The kiss breaks a spell_

Hermione sat in the Hogwarts library, books spread out all over the table in front of her and encroaching on the neighbouring one. She wanted to have that annoying essay done for Transfigurations. However, whenever she went into the shelved area to research a detail, she had come up with more information about inter-species transfigurations.

She was so focused on her essay that she didn’t hear the steps approaching her table.

“Granger?”

“No tutoring on Tuesdays,” she replied without looking up. 

“I’m not here for tutoring, Granger.”

When she heard a chair being moved and a person collapse into it, she finally graced them with a glance. She was surprised to find Zabini sit on the other side of her table, one of the few Slytherins who had returned for an eighth year at Hogwarts as a chance to gather redemption points with society.

“What do you want then?” she said after another second, leaning back with her arms crossed. “If it is about Malfoy, forget it.”

Zabini snorted at her response, dismissing it with a nonchalant shrug, only the clenched jaw betrayed him. “Pomfrey sends me.”

That stopped Hermione in her tracks, just as she opened her mouth for a retort. Her brain needed a second to process Zabini’s words. “Wait…  _ What _ ?”

“Pomfrey sends me, Granger,” Zabini repeated coolly. “Malfoy’s in the infirmary and Pomfrey needs you there.”

“He’s got a little scratch on his arm? And needs me to hold his hand while Pomfrey applies a Healing Potion?” Hermione got some satisfaction from the frustrated groan that escaped Zabini. “Now, if you don’t mind, this essay–”

“A spell went wrong, and Pomfrey needs you to help her reverse it.”

“WHAT?” Hermione let her pen fall in her shock, and it left a stain on the parchment. “You’ve got to be kidding–”

“I wish I were.” Zabini straightened himself up. “I don’t care what petty squabble you two currently have, and it’s probably something stupid anyway. But Malfoy is in the infirmary because a fucking love spell went wrong and he got hit by it.”

“It wasn’t stupid. I asked him to–”

“Not the point, Granger.” Zabini leaned forward, the irritation now coming through on his face. “I’m going to say this only once because you and your stubbornness are making my life hell right now.  _ He is so fucking into you… _ And he  _ tries _ his best. Give him some slack.”

“Ugh,” she huffed and rolled her eyes. So much for spending a quiet afternoon in the library, and now she had to rewrite her essay because of the bloody ink stain. She was very much in the mood to strangle them both, Zabini  _ and _ Malfoy.

“So, again: Pomfrey sends me.”

“ _ Fine _ . I come with you.”

* * *

“Did you find her, Mr Zabini?” Madam Pomfrey asked as they entered. She sounded more annoyed than usual, huffing under her breath when loud babbling was heard from one of the beds in the corner. The shortest of tired smiles flashed over her face when she saw Hermione. “Finally. He’s been asking for you FOR HOURS!”

Confused, Hermione followed her to the bed that has been separated with several screens. She winced when she recognised Malfoy’s voice coming from behind them. 

“Blaise, did you find her? I miss her. She’s so gorgeous, and pretty!”

Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she heard those words, and for a moment, she wished the ground would just swallow her. She wasn’t used to hearing such compliments, especially not from Malfoy, even though they had sort of started a relationship.

Then Madam Pomfrey moved the screens for her to approach the bed, revealing Malfoy sitting there with his legs crossed and a dreamy face. And a bloody happy grin! 

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the view, completely forgetting her previous annoyance with the Slytherins. She couldn’t believe her eyes, it was like Malfoy was a new person—no longer scowling and closed-off, but grinning and… Was he humming?

“Now, Ms Granger. He was hit by a love spell, and from what I could figure out with Mr Zabini’s help, a true love’s kiss is needed–”

“WHAT?” Hermione let out. “No no no!”

“Granger! Have you come to pick me up?” Malfoy asked with big adoring eyes, patting the spot next to him. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hermione muttered under her breath. “We’re barely even dating, and you expect me to… to…”

Zabini stepped next to her, sighing heavily when Malfoy waved at them in an attempt to get Hermione to come closer. “He’ll probably never admit it, but  _ you’re the one _ for him. You are what I guess counts as  _ true love _ in magical terms.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that to… you know? Make me feel better?”

“I’m trying to make my suffering end, that’s all.”

“I can’t promise anything, okay?” Hermione sighed and then braced herself before she made a step towards Malfoy. Her heart melted the tiniest bit seeing him light up in response. Maybe she had indeed been a little too stubborn with him over a seemingly innocent phrase that had hurt her when he said it.

“I missed you,” Malfoy said softly and reached for her hand as soon as she was close enough. The touch was endearing, and soothing as he started to draw circles on her wrist. “You’re really pretty, you know?”

“Thanks.” Hermione blushed again. She was glad she could focus on his hand caressing hers because she didn’t think she’d be able to look at him right now. And she was supposed to kiss him. “But you’re not saying this to appease me after what you–?”

“What? No!” His grin turned into a sheepish smile. “I’m glad you’re here…”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“I know I say a lot of stupid things, but… but I try my best. I want to be good for you, you know?” Malfoy leaned closer, his shoulder now touching hers.

“I know,” she whispered. Him being so open felt overwhelming, and she struggled to keep her emotions under control. “And I know you try your best. Just…”

“I promise I won’t say it again. I don’t want to hurt you, Granger. I want to see you smile, you know? I want to see your eyes spark when you get passionate about something. I could listen to you for hours when you’re like that… You have a fire in you, and it keeps me warm.”

Hermione wanted to say something, but her throat refused to comply, so no sound came out. She knew he was saying those things because of the spell, but it still felt honest. He really was sorry about what he had said, and she was willing to forgive him.

Unable to say anything, she instead leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Promise me to listen when I tell you to think about how you speak sometimes?”

“For you? Yes.”

The eagerness with which he gave the promise made her smile and she moved closer to his face. Gods, she could get used to him looking at her with those openly adoring eyes. Maybe one day…

In the end, it was Malfoy who moved in and pressed an almost chaste kiss on her lips. Yet, it still overwhelmed her for a second, until her brain caught up. Then she kissed him back, ardently and pouring her heart into it. 

She probably even let out a small gasp when he parted his lips to let her in. Tentatively, she deepened the kiss, yet eager to discover his mouth, and was swept off her feet by the feel of it all.

After what felt like an eternity, they did break off but remained close enough to bump their noses. They were panting heavily from the excitement, and Hermione grinned broadly as she searched Malfoy.

His face had changed ever so subtly. The adoration was still there in his eyes, but the expression was no longer so dreamy, and more earnest.

“Thank Merlin! It worked,” Hermione murmured and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

He finally smiled too. “How stupid did I look?”

“Like a sap,” Hermione replied. She had to giggle when she remembered the first moment of seeing him. “Big puppy eyes and everything.”

“Seven Hells! I’m going to strangle Merrick for that damn spell!” He shook his head, and he breathed in deeply before he looked at her again. I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. Next time, smack me on my head and let me know, okay?”

“It’s okay now,” she replied, her voice cracking. “Maybe we both have to learn a few things. I’ll tell you next time if you promise to listen to why stuff like that hurts.”

He nodded and cupped her cheek. “Anything for you, Granger.”

“Good.” She placed her hand on his. “I need to finish my essay… Want to sit with me in the library?”

“If Madam Pomfrey lets me go, yes…”

That was when they finally turned their heads to look around, only to see Madam Pomfrey cleaning one of the beds, and Zabini occupying another that was almost out of sight but well within earshot. 

They didn’t notice the smile on Zabini’s face, though.


	11. Totally Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Just jam your knee right up my crotch. This is totally fine

Draco lay comfortably on the sofa, reading another chapter in the historical Muggle novel that Hermione had given him. Against his better judgement, already the first chapter had pulled him in, and he needed to know how the story ended now.

It was later in the evening, and the radio provided low background noise. 

But what made Draco feel really content was Hermione laying draped over him, her head snuggled against his chest. She had been scrolling on that little device for news, but then started to fall asleep. He let the book hover them to read, because this way, he had his hands free to hold Hermione and draw soft, soothing patterns where his hands were. 

It was their own little bubble, and he felt safe and protected just by her presence. Just as he cherished her trust in him in those moments that he’d protect her while she relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

They had fought hard through a lot of obstacles and differences to get to this point. And that was why he valued those small moments so much. They meant the world to him. 

They still had their moments and their small disputes, but they had learned to communicate and understand the other. And it only added to his love for her—he’d go to the end of the world for her.

Hermione moved her legs, stretching them, as well as her arms that wandered a little higher on Draco’s sides. And a soft sigh escaped her as he brushed his fingers over her head.

Draco turned the page, eager to know whether the protagonist reached the meeting place in time or not. He smiled when he heard Hermione murmur in her sleep, although he didn’t quite understand the words. 

“I’m here, my lioness,” he whispered in response, almost automatically. He repeated those words whenever she had one of her nightmares, as few and far in-between they were now. And like in those instances, they helped her relax again now too.

“M’dragon,” she let out in another murmur, and it made Draco smile.

It still made his heart jump a little whenever she called him that, just as she always smiled whenever he called her his lioness. It was something between them, their own little way of saying _‘I love you’_ without using those exact words.

With the next page in his historical novel, Draco reached the end of the chapter. He debated whether he should read another as it was a high point in the story. A glance at the clock on the wall over the fireplace decided it for him, though. It was long past midnight, and it might be wiser to relocate to their bed by now. 

He could finish reading the novel tomorrow—for once, he had no plans for a Saturday, and he was going to use it.

But now, the most urgent task was waking Hermione up enough to guide them to bed. He didn’t dare levitate her ever again, not after the incident of her crashing into the doorframe and ending up with a bruise on her forehead. He had been tired as well and hadn’t been careful where he’d guide her.

Nope. He’s not going to levitate her.

“My lioness?” He rubbed her back and then gently brushed her neck, usually a guaranteed way to wake her up. “My love? Could you wake up a little?”

“Mhm… ‘S comfy here.”

He smiled and caressed her cheek. “I know. But the bed is even comfier, my lioness.”

“Bed is nice,” she murmured and then took a deep breath, which was a sign that she was awake to some extent. She stretched her legs and after another deep breath, she finally propped herself up on her arms, greeting him with a sleepy smile. The wrinkle imprints of his shirt on her cheeks were cute, at least Draco always loved the sight.

“Bed is very nice,” he replied, brushing some of the strands of her mane out of her face. Her yawn was contagious, and suddenly, he felt a strong pull, a strong desire to just collapse into his bed and fall asleep with her cradled into his arms. 

Hermione pulled her legs under her body to get into an upright position and climb off him. However, her movements were a bit uncoordinated and jerky.

“FUCK–!” That was all Draco could get out when Hermione hit his crotch with her knee. And for a second, he only saw white from the damn pain before he managed to breathe in.

“Oh my gods! I’m so sorry!”

“‘S okay,” he wheezed and sat up, bringing his family jewels into safety, away from her knees. “Potter’s bludger last weekend hurt less…”

Hermione climbed off the sofa and sat on the small table in front of it. She looked worried and genuinely sorry for the pain. “You okay?”

He huffed but then couldn’t help chuckle at the situation. “Totally fine. You didn’t just jam your knee into my crotch…”

That made her laugh too, and the tension dissipated thankfully. “I’m really sorry, though. Can I make it up to you?”

The acute pain slowly decreased to a more manageable level, like a lowkey sting that would take a few more minutes to recede. At least Draco could breathe and move again, so he slowly shifted his position to put his feet on the ground, facing her.

“You’re not getting near my cock tonight, too sensitive,” he said with a pained smile and a groan. “As much as I love your mouth on it, my love, but no.”

She nodded in understanding, biting her lower lip. “Can you walk?”

“Just give me another minute.”

“Okay.” She got on her feet to lean over him with a still apologetic smile and then kissed him softly. Sleep was still on her lips, and it was a comforting touch, making him forget some of the pain. “I’m going upstairs and getting ready for bed… I’ll wait for you.”

Draco followed her a few minutes later, only feeling a little sensitive to touches by then, but at least the stinging pain had gone. He found her in the bathroom, going through her skincare routine and a smile on her lips when she discovered him in the mirror. 

He hugged her from behind, pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Her smile grew wider and a faint blush blossomed on her cheeks. She lifted her hand to his head, her fingers briefly digging into his hair on the side. “You’re pretty handsome too…”

He kissed that weak spot of hers where her throat met her jaw. “I’m inclined to spend tomorrow in bed… With you.”

“Mhm… I like that plan.” A small moan escaped her, and there was a very intriguing spark in her eyes when their gazes met in the mirror. “I still plan to make it up to you for earlier.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the best, my lioness.”

“Love you too, my dragon.”


	12. Summer Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _I have to tell you a secret..._

It was the annual Summer Charity Gala of the Black Archive held at the former country estate of the family, and the evening was a success. At least in Hermione’s opinion who had been chatting various attendees, charming them into a generous donation to this year’s supported charity. 

The Black Archive had been built up by Draco and his mother, the only two remaining members of the Black family, if only by blood, not name. At first, it had indeed only been an archive and a library for everyone. And now, years later, it had become an institution in the wizarding community, and everyone dreamed of attending the Gala.

“Wonderful evening, isn’t it?” Narcissa mused with a soft smile when Hermione joined her at one of the many standing tables on the estate grounds.

Hermione nodded, snatching a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter, placing her empty glass of water on his tray. “It is, yes. We might break last year’s donation record even…”

“You think?”

“Well, if the Parkinson’s donate at least as much as last year, yes, I think so.” Hermione had a look around as she sipped her champagne, glad for the small break. She hadn’t seen Draco in a while, but then the estate was big enough to easily miss each other for hours. He was most likely playing the charming host to the most well-known attending guests.

“I’m sure I can persuade Eudora to open their vault a little more,” Narcissa said, placing her empty glass on the standing table. “You should see  _ his _ face when she prods him to up the donation or else…”

That made Hermione chuckle because she totally had played the same game of pouting with Draco. Small things only that were still well within his boundaries, but the face he made whenever he relented to her pout was worth it. He totally played it with her as well in return, his puppy eyes making her heart melt every time. 

“Alright, I’m going to find Eudora now…”

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, swaying the glass in her hand. “Going to make another round in a moment, haven’t seen the Dufresnes yet.”

“I’ve spoken to them earlier, and they promised to match anything the Khan’s are giving. If you see them, don’t mention their daughter, or you’ll end up spending the rest of your evening with them.”

“Duly noted.” 

And with one of her rare grins, Narcissa stepped away, only to then wave at another witch a few metres away, who looked like an overly decorated trophy next to Narcissa’s understated grace. 

A few moments later, Hermione walked around the attendees, content that everyone was having a great night, enjoying the classical quartet playing in the background and being waited on by very attending staff. A few of the guests were even slowly dancing in front of the quartet, some more graceful, some less.

Amongst them, she could see Harry in his fully-decked Auror Gala Uniform, with the stripes on his shoulders indicating that he by now was Head Auror of the Ministry. He was ever so slowly dancing circles with Ginny who wore a wide-legged jumpsuit, which made her stand out amongst all the dresses. Regardless, Hermione could still see why Harry was smitten with her, even after all those years. 

Ginny waved at her a few seconds later, and then pulled Harry away from the dancing area. “Hermione! You’ve outdone yourself this year! And you look gorgeous too!”

“Thanks,” Hermione replied, feeling her cheeks burn at the praise, only to then make a quick swirl to give Ginny a full view of her dress—a low-cut, flowing dream in berry. “It was a gift from Draco... By the way, have you seen him somewhere?”

Ginny and Harry shared a look before he shrugged his shoulders. “I think he was talking to Shacklebolt the last time I saw him–”

“No, honey,” Ginny nudged him mockingly. “He was talking to one of those business owners from London… I think the name was ‘Farah’ or something like that.”

“Farah, yes!” Hermione nodded vividly. “Draco said he wanted to discuss an idea with him. Something about a new tech they wanted to adopt. I’ve met him before at a Ministry event; he saved me from having to listen to a Council member going on about some regulation or so.”

“Must have been Farraday,” Harry said with a chuckle. “He’s the worst, believe me. And I deal with them often enough.”

“No, no, no! Talbot is worse!” Hermione laughed, almost spilling her champagne in the process. “You haven’t heard him ramble on about import regulations for potions ingredients…”

They all laughed now, and Hermione spilled the rest of her champagne to her dismay.

But then she was surprised by a soft hold on her waist, only to find Draco next to her, a happy smile on his face as he pulled her closer. “Having fun?”

Without thinking about it, she placed her arm around his waist and leaned against his shoulder.

“Just gossiping about the Council members,” Harry said, greeting Draco with an acknowledging nod.

“It is a great evening, Draco,” Ginny said with a smile. “We’re having lots of fun.”

“Can’t have the Potters not having fun at my Gala,” Draco replied with a smirk then reached for Hermione’s hand. “But I hope you don’t mind me stealing this gorgeous woman away for a dance…”

Ginny and Harry barely had the chance to respond before Draco led Hermione to the dancing area where the music changed into a slow waltz. 

“You’re gorgeous tonight,” he whispered reverently as they started their dance. His smile looked smitten, and Hermione could only guess that he might have had one glass of champagne too many by now.

“You’re pretty handsome too, my dear.” Hermione loved the way he looked at her, and even after years, it still made her feel a tiny bit giddy. “And you’ve been charming everyone tonight.”

“You too?” he asked innocently, although that teasing spark in his eyes betrayed him.

“Especially me.” With the hand she had placed on his shoulder, she pulled him down for a soft kiss. “Mhm… nice.”

He chased her lips for a second, deeper kiss, by now completely forgetting that they were supposed to dance. It was a heartfelt, ardent kiss, and maybe just a tad messy because they were both a little drunk right now.

It still made Hermione’s heart feel full and happy.

“I have to tell you a secret,” he whispered as he eventually broke off, panting lightly but grinning broadly. “I love you, my lioness.”

“I love you too, my dragon.” Hermione pressed her lips against his, heart now definitely melting at his words. “That’s why I married you three years ago.”

“We’re married?” he asked in a mockingly innocent tone before he pressed another kiss on her lips. “I’m married to the most gorgeous woman here tonight?”

“Oh, shut it!” She giggled at his tease, and her cheeks blushed again. “Although for being such a charmer tonight, I might  _ reward _ you later, my dragon.”

“You know, I really feel lucky to call you my wife, to have you in my life.”

“I know,” she replied in a happy whisper. “And I’m happy that I get to share my life with you… I wish we could just say our goodbyes and get away.”

“Only a couple of hours more, and I promise I’ll make it worth the wait later.”

Oh, Hermione couldn’t wait to get home now.


	13. Kiss In Argentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _“We went to a sports game together and the kiss cam came on. But please don’t- oh okay! You kissed me... What does this mean? What are ‘we’?”_

It was the Quidditch World Cup Final between Brazil and Bulgaria and Hermione still wasn’t entirely sure how Draco had managed to organise a whole set of tickets—in a first-class box nonetheless. And she wasn’t entirely sure why she actually agreed to come along when he had offered her. 

But that was how she had spent the better part of the last few days sightseeing through Argentina, eating her way through the delicious food the country offered, and was now sitting in said first-class box. Draco was sitting next to her, briefly checking that little device he had brought with him

She wasn’t the biggest Quidditch fan, but she couldn’t deny that she was just as excited to see the game as everyone else in the stadium. Behind her, Ginny and Harry were already discussing various strategies, and how the game would probably end with Viktor Krum catching the Snitch.

Draco tried his best not to join the conversation but failed repeatedly, and the men soon were engaged in a heated discussion about the Quidditch game that was about to start soon.

Meanwhile, Hermione enjoyed watching the pre-game entertainment of fireworks and artistic flyers that reminded her of the artists she had seen at the circus as a child. It was a wonderful display of skills and prowess, even though she gasped several times at daredevil dives, followed by cheers from the spectators.

A screen floated above the field, replaying some of the stunts of the artist flyers, between repeatedly zooming in on people in the ranks, who either waved excitedly or kissed their neighbour. 

Hermione smiled when the screen zoomed in on a family with younger children who had the biggest fun waving at everyone, the little girl giggling happily. 

“You okay?” 

“What?” Hermione startled and turned around to see who was speaking, only to find Draco leaning a little closer, a smirk on his lips. “Yeah… You missed the artist flyers, though.”

“Damn, I wanted to know what they are like.” A small sigh escaped him, but he wasn’t completely disappointed. “Thought they might be a nice touch to the Ministry Gala next year.”

“Trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Hire them. They were fantastic.” Hermione smiled, cursing herself for the probably very apparent blush on her cheeks. However, she liked that he was leaning so close, even if it was only to be able to understand each other. She could see the small wrinkles that were forming in the corner of his eyes, as well as the pale grey of his eyes that she always found fascinating.

There was a spark of something in his eyes, she just couldn’t decipher it.

A tap on their shoulders brought them back to reality. Hermione saw Ginny point at the screen with a big fat grin, and Harry next to her tried to keep a straight face, even though the corners of his lips twitched. 

That was when she noticed the chanting in the stadium, and at first thought that the teams were finally introduced. But no, the crowd was cheering the screen.

And to her horror, the screen showed her and Draco.

“Oh my… Draco! It’s us!”

He looked about as flabbergasted as her, but he caught himself fast. His smile returned, although his cheeks were now tinted in a dark pink. “They want us to kiss, you know that, right?”

“That… “That…” For another heartbeat, Hermione’s mind went blank at the idea of kissing him. They wanted her to kiss him, for whatever reason! And she was sure that the screen wouldn’t zoom away until they indeed kissed. 

She looked at him, noticing the blush on his face and the soft smile, and suddenly, it wasn’t such an absurd idea any more. “Would… Would you be okay with it?”

He nodded, albeit hesitantly. 

“Oh my gods,” Ginny whispered behind them, but she immediately covered her mouth. “I’m going to get some drinks…”

Hermione didn’t know what exactly drove her to act like this, but she gathered all her courage and pulled Draco into a kiss, lips pressed against lips. The crowd exploded with cheers, and it became a cacophony in her head, mixed with her own thoughts and the emotions that simple touch set free.

And then he kissed her back, running his tongue across her bottom lip.

Her heart skipped a beat or two at that response. She had never expected it. And she knew she was a lost case when he opened his mouth to let her in because, damn, she dived in. Dived in deep, claiming his mouth with such a hunger that surprised her.

“Guys,” Harry said from behind with an embarrassed cough,” you can stop now. The team mascots are in the arena.”

Hermione chuckled into the kiss when she noticed Draco move his arm; she didn’t want to stop, and she could only assume that he was giving Harry the finger for trying to interrupt them. 

They only broke off when the commentator announced that the game was about to start, introducing the Argentinian Minister for a short speech, and reminding the crowd to behave as the last word.

“That…” Hermione panted, trying to catch her breath, not even trying to understand what just happened. “What…? We…?”

“Huh-uh,” he replied with a nod, taking deep breaths. He looked as positively overwhelmed as she felt, with eyes that were now coloured like a stormy sky. After another deep breath, he nudged her nose with his. “We did, yes.”

“ _ Damn _ .” 

“Guys, can we watch the game now?” Harry asked from behind, just as the door to the box opened and Ginny returned, hands full with drinks. 

“Please, tell me they stopped,” Ginny said with a mockingly desperate tone as she regained her seat.

“We had to watch you two often enough,” Hermione retorted, briefly scrunching her face. It made them all laugh, and then they finally turned around to watch the game. She grinned when Draco placed his arm on her shoulders, and she leaned against his frame. 

She still wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, but she sure liked it and wouldn’t mind going down that road a little further. And apparently, it was the same for Draco.


	14. Want To Team Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _We're the only two people in this class who actually seem to know what the fuck is going on, so want to team up for this project and ruin everybody's lives?_

Draco loved his job. He really did. The only thing he hated was the team-building exercises that his superior was so utterly fond of. 

It was always the same old story coming from Exter, about how they needed to work as a team, that they all needed to do their part to keep the Department running, that they needed to trust their coworkers. 

Draco had worked hard enough to get where he was now, he knew better than anyone else who was worth his trust and who wasn’t. And if he was honest, only one person working in the same Department was really worth his full trust.

Hermione.

And she looked about as bored as he was by Exter’s still on-going speech about how important it was to be able to rely on your colleagues. Nothing new for either of them, for different reasons.

“Having fun?”

Draco scoffed at her tease, although he couldn’t keep it up for more than a second when he saw her chuckle in response. “What’d you think Exter has us do this time?”

She shrugged and threw a glance over to their Head of Department who was still speaking at the front, using the same metaphors and phrases as always. “I heard the rumour that we will be split into smaller teams for a game or something.”

“Ugh. You know how competitive Khan gets… Seems like Exter hasn’t received that memo yet.”

“And he can’t really lose either.” She straightened her top to occupy her fingers for a moment. Both their attention was immediately drawn to the front when their colleagues started to chat excitedly, and it seemed as if they were trying to form teams. 

“Want to team up?” Draco asked.

“Sure,” she replied with a smile and a raised eyebrow that seemed to tease him. “I so don’t want to be forced to join Felicity and… what was her name?”

“Baros, I think.” 

“Yeah, her. _They just don’t. Stop. Chatting. EVER._ ”

“Mr Malfoy? Ms Granger? It seems that you still need to join a team–”

“We are already a team,” Hermione said flatly.

“But, Hermione,” the woman next to Exter said, who didn’t get the memo about the clothes for the event; Felicity, Draco assumed. “You’re just _two_ people!”

“You want to talk to me about how to form working teams? I won _a war_ , after all…”

That shut Felicity up, and Draco barely managed to contain his grin at Hermione’s sarcasm. 

“Well then,” Exter said with a tone that was somewhere between perplexed and defeated, unsure how to proceed for a moment. “Well, then… The game we are going to play today is relatively new to the wizarding world, but it is very popular in the Muggle World. They call it _paintball_. We are going to play an adapted version that works with the same principle. You form teams and try to take out the other teams by hitting them with paint. The last team standing wins.”

Draco wasn’t exactly looking forward to a reminder to the chaos that had been the Battle of Hogwarts, and based on the looks on her face, Hermione was even less enthusiastic about it.

It just made him even more determined to be the last team standing.

Over the next hour, Hermione proved how ruthless she could be, with how much determination she took out colleague after colleague with very precise paint shots. 

They were now sneaking up on a team that had buried themselves behind one of the various obstructions on the game field. Hermione motioned Draco to distract them as she was in a better position to place paint shots. And with a silent grin, he obliged, casting an illusion of himself in full view of the team.

Of course, they took the bait and wasted paint shots on him. And Hermione used their distracted focus to place a shot on the back of one of the members who immediately turned back to his colleague behind him with an angry face.

Draco actually high-fived Hermione when she returned to his spot, chuckling at the apparent in-fight in that team with the sound of paint shots and angry words flying around.

So much for teamwork.

“So much for trusting,” she whispered with a grin. After a quick look around to make sure they were covered, she redid her bun with a few precise moves. “If she had trusted the person behind her, she would have known that the shot had come from elsewhere…”

“Going to rub it under her nose tomorrow?”

“ _Totally._ Even just to see her face.”

That made Draco chuckle, but then Hermione pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. He followed her gaze that was fixed on a corner. There was still one other team on the ground, and they might be zoning in on them.

Khan was still out there, with one remaining team member. 

And Draco would be utterly satisfied to take him down personally, to hit him with a paint shot that would take him out of the game. He gripped his wand a little tighter as Hermione checked another corner and then waved him to follow her. 

“I’m pretty sure they are hiding behind that stone wall,” she said in a barely audible whisper, “I’ve seen some movement there.”

He nodded. “Same trick?” 

“No. Khan won’t be fooled so easily.”

“The rules didn’t say anything about Shield Charms, right?” he then asked, having a vague idea. It just depended on the interpretation of rules. But then, a Slytherin would always try to find a way to bend the rules. And if something wasn’t explicitly stated in the rules, then it wasn’t forbidden either. 

“Oh… I see.” 

He liked the smirk that showed on her face; she had exactly understood where he wanted to go with this. “I shield, you shot?”

“My Shield Charm is better–”

“Got you!” a voice shouted, just before a rain of paint shots were raining down on them.

They both startled, but Draco instinctively cast the Shield Charm before the first paint shot reached them. It had been more reflex than a conscious move, given he had to cast the Charm so many times to protect himself even just walking the streets sometimes. 

Hermione unleashed her own rain of paint shots just as the Charm was fully covering them, giving Khan and his teammate no chance to take cover. They were drooling with paint within seconds.

The lights came back on, blinding them for a moment before their eyes adjusted to the new brightness. Draco took another look around before he lifted the Shield Charm, charmed by the huge triumphant grin on Hermione’s face, as contagious as it was.

“We did it!” she celebrated, offering her hand for another high-five that Draco eagerly accepted.

“Shield Charms weren’t allowed!” Khan complained, wiping the paint off his face. “You cheated!”

“Read the rules,” Hermione retorted. “Nowhere is stated that Shield Charms aren’t allowed. You just assumed.”

“You still fucking cheated!” Khan shouted, visibly angry.

“Leave it, will you?” Draco intervened with a stern face. He wasn’t going to let Khan ruin his fun now. “Granger and I just work well together. You should check your own ego, however.”

“Mr Khan, we will have a conversation about this later.” Exter finally joined them on the ground, and his presence made Khan collect himself and put on the fakest smile. “And you, Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, congratulations! Unusual tactics, but working well together.”

“Thanks, sir.” Hermione kept smirking into the face of their colleagues who were all somewhere between astonished and confused as to how they had managed to win. 

“Drink?” Draco then asked when they walked back to the exit. “I mean, to celebrate our victory?”

“If you’re paying, sure.”

“I know just the place.” 

And celebrate they did.


	15. Late Night Snack

It was late at night when Draco woke up, with only the moon providing any light in the bedroom. In his sleep, he had searched for Hermione’s frame but had come up empty. He had probably sensed her absence in some way, just like her magic always responded to his.

With a sigh, he rubbed his tired eyes before he moved to sit up. A few moments later, he was on his feet, putting on the shirt he had left hanging over the chair before going to bed. Slightly concerned about Hermione now, he left the bedroom to find her.

It wasn’t the first time he had woken up to her not sleeping next to him, as if she was worrying so much about something. It had been happening repeatedly over the last few weeks, and he wondered if she was overworking herself into insomnia, unable to relax, always needing to prove herself.

Yawning, he stumbled down the stairs to the ground floor from where he had heard a few noises. It sounded as if she was in the kitchen. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d catch her indulging in a midnight snack.

Then he heard the sound of glass breaking on the floor and he forgot his own sleepiness. Instead, he hurried down the last few steps to reach the kitchen and make sure she was okay. “Hermione? Love?”

A sob came from behind the kitchen island, and he could see the first couple of glass shards on the floor. Moments later, a second sob followed, and then he heard her crying violently. Over broken glass.

He Summoned the sandals from the shoe shelf before entering the kitchen. There’s no need to risk cuts in his feet. Then he finally approached her corner, his heart stinging at the sound of her sobs. 

“Hey, my lioness?” he whispered as he crouched down at her side. “Everything okay?”

She peeked from behind her hands with red eyes and a sniffle, only to then shake her head. “The… The jar fell down. And I just wanted a spread toast…”

“It’s okay.” He stroked her arm in a soothing manner. “How about I make you spread toast?”

She sniffled again but finally seemed to calm down enough. Her hand found his, and she laced their fingers in a desperate need of an anchor. “I’m sorry for making a total mess.”

“Come, sit at the island… I’ll take care of it.” With the softest smile, he helped her get on her feet, not entirely surprised when she pulled him into an embrace. His heart broke a little seeing her so vulnerable, and so he just wrapped his arms around her to form a protective bubble.

“Want to tell me what bothers you so much, my lioness?” he whispered after hearing her sigh repeatedly. “I noticed you getting up at night. Something at work?”

After another sigh, she shook her head and loosened her hold on his frame to look up at him. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, and she didn’t even try to smile. “Work’s fine. I’ve just been thinking about things. That’s why I can’t sleep.”

“Whatever it is, you know that I promised to support you no matter what. And I mean it.” He kissed her forehead to comfort her.

“I know,” she said in a barely audible whisper and then let go of him. She stumbled over to the island, letting Draco steady her in his unassuming manner. “It’s been a few weird weeks, yeah. I was trying to figure out how to tell you...”

Draco Vanished the mess of broken glass and jam on the floor, it would be futile to try and save the jam, with so many tiny glass pieces hiding in it. Then he looked up at her and that startlingly vulnerable and open expression on her face. “Still want that spread toast?”

With a tired smile on her thin lips, she nodded. “Yeah, would be nice. I’d love some of that plum spread.”

He checked the pantry cupboard that held the preserves and behold, they had another jar of it left. “Now… What did you want to tell me? Did I miss a date or anniversary?”

“No, no! It’s not  _ that _ !” The next sigh that escaped her finally sounded like relief. “It’s just… I wanted to be sure before I told you because it might change a few things.”

“Mhm?” He found the toast bread and used his wand to get it to the right state of toasted before reaching for the spread. He knew that Hermione preferred it without butter, something he didn’t understand.

“Could you… Could you add butter?” she asked, almost timidly. 

Draco had to admit that her request surprised him because she had ranted about how butter would only lessen the taste. “Okay?”

Her smile widened ever so slightly when he moved to find the butter in their fridge. “I’ve been having cravings lately. Nothing crazy, you know? Butter is one of them…”

“Cravings?” He put the buttered toast and knife back on the counter and turned to face her. There was a small hope growing in his heart, but he didn’t dare to say it out loud.

“Yes. And I’m feeling dizzy a lot,” she continued, her cheeks now displaying the faintest tint of pink. “I-I took a test this morning. And I’ve been trying to make sense of it since… Maybe I’m just plain scared.”

Seven Hells, Draco thought his heart was about to break out of his chest when he stepped over to her and reached for her hand. He didn’t know what to think right now, his mind sort of blank and racing with thoughts at the same time—all he knew that he might have his wish granted to have his own little family.

Tilting her head up with his free hand, he kissed her. It was soft, comforting, and reassuring. He poured all the love he had into it, hoping she understood that he’d be there for her however she’d decide.

“Would… Would you come to the midwitch with me tomorrow?” she asked in a whisper, bumping her nose against his, and a happier smile now curling up her lips. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world if you want me there.”

“Love you, my dragon.”

He pressed another kiss on her lips. “I love you too, my beautiful lioness.”

“Thanks for being here… It makes me feel like we could actually do this. I always wanted a family, and I wanted it with you, you know?”

“No one else,” he replied, feeling like an utter sap for being so overwhelmed with emotions right now, all the happy ones, mind you.

“Gods, I love that happy grin on your face right now…” She brushed over his cheek, tracing the small wrinkles that had been forming in the last few years. “It suits you.”

Oh, Draco was the happiest man in the world right now, kissing the love of his life in their kitchen in the middle of the night. 

And he’d be there for her every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find ALL Birthday Month Drabbles on my tumblr --> [Just check out this link](https://naarna.tumblr.com/tagged/naarna-birthday-drabbles)!


End file.
